The Shadows See All
by Whitewater Alchemist
Summary: AU. Tsunade's sister left the Hidden Leaf before her. A few years later, she returns, now with a daughter. The lives of most of the Shinobi change forever. Sasuke/OC, Sasu/harem and Naru/harem much later. Slow updates.
1. The Departure of the Senju: The Marriage

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. I only own the OCs and the idea of the Land of Darkness.

Prologue: The Departure of the Senju: The Marriage.

_Two years before the Kyuubi attack:_

"So, that's it, huh, sis?" Tsunade asked her two-years-older sister Hitomi, looking up from her medical journal.

"Yep." Hitomi grinned. "Kazuki says he's done with working here, and we're having our wedding back in the Hidden Shadow Village."

Tsunade grimaced.

"That sounds creepy, are you sure you want to live there?" She asked.

"Come on, it can't be that bad." Hitomi groaned, then got a dreamy, love-struck look on her face. "Besides, if my fiancé is with me, I couldn't care less about where we are."

"It helps that his cousin is the Akukage, doesn't it?" Tsunade laughed. Hitomi glared at her sister.

"That has nothing to do with it. I fell in love with Kazuki Tsukijin, the Land of Darkness's ambassador to the Hidden Leaf and the sweetest man ever, not with Kazuki Tsukijin, the member of the ruling family of the Hidden Shadow. I don't think even the fangirls here are that shallow." She spat out angrily.

"Ok, I'm sorry, I know you're not that type of person." Tsunade looked apologetic. "But I think you're wrong about the fangirls. I mean, look at Minato's student Kakashi. All he thinks about lately is his teammate Rin's death, and yet girls are still jumping over themselves just to get a date with him. He even started reading Jiraiya's porn to take his mind off it and lower his image in their eyes."

Hitomi's reply was cut off by a knock on the door, then her fiancé Kazuki walked in.

"Hello, Tsunade." He greeted the younger sister, then turned to Hitomi. "So, you ready? We're about to leave." He chuckled. "That is, if you're still coming." He joked.

Hitomi punched his arm softly, then turned and hugged Tsunade. "Well, sis. Goodbye for now. I'll come visit every now and then, whenever I have time." She promised.

"Yeah, so long, Tsunade. It was great hanging out with you, but all good things must come to an end. Don't worry, when Hitomi wants to come see you, I'll most likely tag along." Kazuki added, shaking Tsunade's hand. "Besides, with a man like Minato being the Hokage, the Hidden Leaf is a great place to visit."

"Alright, you two, have fun on your wedding and honeymoon." Tsunade smiled. "I really wish I could come see it, but Sannin and medical duties are filling up my schedule all the time." She bunched her fist and glanced at Hitomi. "However, if you don't visit me after the honeymoon, you might be minus a husband." She said in a scary voice.

Hitomi and Kazuki shuddered, then quickly left the house.

"See you soon!" Tsunade shouted happily and waved after their departing forms. "Don't be strangers!"

Kazuki just smiled and looked at Hitomi happily, envisioning their life together from then on.

Author's note; I know, not much happening yet, but keep in mind this is the beginning. The good stuff will probably start in 2-3 chapters.


	2. Welcome to the World, Kirisi Tsukijin

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. I only own the OCs and the idea of the Land of Darkness.

Warning: For those of you who don't know what a Jashinist is, you should probably watch the Naruto Shippuden episodes featuring Hidan of the Akatsuki in them.

Chapter 1: Welcome to the World, Kirisi Tsukijin.

_Three months later, in the Hidden Shadow Village:_

"Hey, honey." Hitomi smiled at her husband. "Come with me for a moment, I need to tell you something."

Kazuki looked surprised, but left his desk and followed her into their bedroom.

"What is it?" he asked. "Are we getting a divorce?" he joked.

Hitomi slapped him. "Don't say that. That's not even funny."

Kazuki rubbed his stinging cheek. "Ok, um, let me guess then… Jiraiya's coming over?"

"No."

"Minato retired and named me Hokage?"

"No."

"Tsunade met someone?"

Hitomi grew irritated. "Yes, but that's not it."

"Well then, um… You have a twin sister?"

"NO."

"Twin brother then?"

"NO!"

"You're really a man?"

"…"

"Ooh, ooh, I got it. You're... a Jashinist?"

"I'M PREGNANT." Hitomi yelled in frustration.

Kazuki's face went from laughing, to confused, to shocked, then his eyes rolled up and he fainted.

Hitomi looked down at the unconscious form of her husband. "Well, at least that shut him up." She groaned.

_Nine months later (Yes, it's another time skip):_

"YOU BASTARD! YOU DID THIS TO ME! I"LL KILL YOU WHEN THIS IS OVER!" Hitomi screamed, gripping her husband's hand and contorting in pain on the hospital bed.

Kazuki gritted his teeth as he heard the bones in his hand snap.

"Now, honey." He tried to pacify her. "It was a decision that both of us made."

"COME CLOSER AND SAY THAT AGAIN!" his wife raged.

"Alright, that did it." The medic interrupted them. "The baby's out." He announced, handing the small boy to Hitomi. "What are you going to name him?"

Hitomi looked at the small body in her lap, all anger already forgotten. "We already have a name." She said. "Kirisi."

Kazuki smiled. "Welcome to the world, Kirisi Tsukijin."

Author's note: Sorry about this so short, but I'm not too good at birth scenes. Anyway, I got my main OC into the story now, so after one more chapter, the real fun can begin.


	3. The Departure of the Senju:Kyuubi Attack

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. I only own the OCs and the idea of the Land of Darkness.

Chapter 2: The Departure of the Senju: The Kyuubi Attack.

_Outside the Hidden Leaf Village, one year later:_

"We can't hold it at bay much longer!" a Jonin yelled. "Where's the Hokage?"

"Don't worry." Jiraiya tried placating the frantic ninja. "He's working on a way to get rid of the demon as we speak. We just have to buy him some time."

"Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu!" another fighter yelled.

The Kyuubi roared in frustration as a huge wall of mud rose up in front of it, then knocked it down with a swing of two of its tails.

_Damn it, Minato. _Jiraiya thought, watching the beast get closer to the village. _Where the hell are you?_

_Elsewhere:_

"Come on, come on, there's got be something in here." Minato muttered to himself, looking through several scrolls in frustration. "Something, anything, please!"

He threw the bunch of scrolls off to one side and grabbed another few.

"Maybe in here. Come on, I need something!"

_Hidden Leaf hospital:_

"Congratulations, Kushina." A doctor remarked happily. "It's a healthy little boy. What will you call him?"

Kushina's response was a slight gurgling in the throat and several convulsions.

"Shit!" the doctor exclaimed. "She's suffering from post-birth blood displacement. If we don't do something fast, we won't manage to save her." He turned to several frozen nurses. "HURRY!"

_With Minato:_

_This looks promising, _Minato thought, looking at a scroll he just found. _This will seal the Kyuubi and the fight will be over._

He then read on until he came to the drawbacks. "It says that I need to seal the demon's soul inside a pure, newborn child." The words caused him to leak a few tears.

_Looks like I have no choice…forgive me…Naruto._

Having steeled himself, the Hokage left to find his wife and child.

_In the hospital: _

The doctor and nurses stood around the bed, their heads bowed. Despite their valiant efforts, Kushina Uzumaki had passed away less then two minutes ago after suffering from childbirth complications.

"Someone has to tell the Hokage about this." One of the nurses mused.

"Tell me what?" a voice asked.

The doctor turned quickly, only to come face to face with Minato. "Um…Lord Hokage…I'm sorry, but your wife passed away just a few minutes ago."

Minato shed a few more tears looking at Kushina Uzumaki's body, then managed out. "And the child? Can I have him?"

One of the nurses stepped forward and handed him a small bundle wrapped in a blanket.

"Naruto…" the blonde man murmured, looking down at his newborn, crying son.

_Damn…now I really don't want to do this._

_On the battlefield:_

"Minato, finally." Jiraiya exclaimed in relief, as his student appeared in a swirl of leaves next to him. He then noticed the small boy in his arms. "Who's that?"

"My son." Minato scowled.

"Ah, I see." Jiraiya nodded. "And what about…"

"Kushina's dead." The Hokage stated tonelessly.

Jiraiya stared at him in shock.

"Anyway, I don't have time for this." Minato turned to his teacher and the man beyond him. "Jiraiya, summon Gamabunta. Sarutobi, you're with us.

The two older men nodded, then Jiraiya bit his thumb and summoned the toad boss.

"Ok, Gama." Minato spoke to the summon. "Get us in close. It's time to end this."

_A few minutes later:_

"Sealing Jutsu: Dead Demon Consuming Seal!" Minato yelled, glaring at the Kyuubi, who was somehow being held still by Gamabunta and Enma.

The Hokage pressed the tips of his fingers into Naruto's stomach, causing a spiral seal to appear there. He then groaned as some of Kyuubi's chakra got sealed into him, and the rest could be seen flowing into Naruto. After that, in a flash of light, the demon vanished and the tired villagers cheered.

Minato staggered towards Sarutobi, still holding Naruto in his arms.

"Old man." He wheezed out, barely able to stand. "Take care of Naruto for me. Make sure he's regarded as a hero."

Then the Shinigami took his soul.

_Elsewhere:_

"Lady Tsunade, come quick. There's another one over here." A man yelled at the healer.

Tsunade ran over to where he pointed, then froze, looking down at the dying ninja.

"Dan." She choked out, falling to her knees. "No…please…"she cried, while doing her best to heal him.

"Tsunade…" her fiancé rasped. "I'm sorry…but you're wasting your chakra…I'm too far gone." He closed his eyes and stopped breathing.

"Uncle Dan!" a small girl cried, pulling at his arm. "Come on, please! Don't leave!"

Tsunade watched the little girl try to carry her dead uncle, then glared at the visible outer wall of the Hidden Leaf Village.

"That's it." She spat. "No more. You took too much from me. I am never coming back."

With that resolve in mind, she turned and started heading away.

"Aunty Tsunade!" the little girl shouted, running up to her. "Can I come with you?"

Tsunade looked down at the girl hugging her leg.

"What about your parents, Shizune?" she asked the child softly.

"They're gone." The little girl commented sadly, looking down at her feet. "Uncle Dan was the last one left."

Tsunade felt her heart going out to the four-year-old Shizune.

"All right." She nodded as she picked up the girl. "You can come."

Shizune hugged her, and Tsunade resumed her departure, now with a companion.


	4. Playing with Ice

Author's note: Ok, I decided to make the main OC here a girl, because I came up with a few plot twists that would work only if I do that, so…you'll see. I changed the summary to reflect that as well, because it wouldn't make sense otherwise.

Going back to the prologue, a friend pointed out to me that "Aku" means dark as in evil, so I'm changing the Akukage to the Kurokage, because "Kuro" means dark as in black, so it's more fitting.

Also, I changed the main characters from Naruto and Sakura to Sasuke, because the main pairing will be Sasuke/OC. There will be NaruSaku, but much later, after she stops being an obsessive fangirl.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. I only own the OCs and the idea of the Land of Darkness.

Chapter 3: Playing with ice.

_Four years later:_

Hitomi smiled as she watched her daughter Kasumi run around in circles chasing a butterfly, then her memory strayed to the girl's birth five years ago.

_Flashback:_

_Kazuki smiled. "Welcome to the world, Kirisi Tsukijin."_

_He looked closer at the small child and frowned. "Doctor?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_If this is a boy, then where's the…um…wiener?"_

_The doctor took the baby and examined it. After a few minutes he chuckled nervously._

"_Ah, my mistake, forgive me." He stammered. "It's a girl."_

_Flashback ends._

"Where's the wiener?" Hitomi yelled inside the house.

"Give it a rest already." Came from inside. "It was five years ago."

"Yeah, and you're still an idiot." She teased.

Kasumi ran up to her mother excitedly, holding some water in her hands.

"Mommy, look what I can do." She threw away the water she had, cupped her hands together, and more water appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

Hitomi looked at the water, stunned, then yelled for Kazuki to come out.

"Honey, can you show your daddy again?"

Kasumi nodded happily, then did the trick again.

"So what do you think of this?" Hitomi asked her husband.

Kazuki peered closer at his daughters' hands. "I think this water looks kinda solid."

Hitomi looked back at the water, only to notice that Kasumi had somehow frozen it.

"This is so cool." Little Kasumi giggled. "I wonder what else I can do." She waved her hand and water flew in the direction she waved in.

Kazuki rubbed his chin. "You know, I think that it's a bloodline of some sort. I think a clan in Kirigakure can do similar things. Besides, didn't your granduncle the Nidaime have a similar power?"

Hitomi thought about it for a second. "True, but we're closer genetically to the Shodaime. Then again, the Nidaime was his brother, so I guess she could have gotten it anyway. Keep it in the family, the saying goes."

Kazuki glanced at his daughter, who was forming senbon needles out of ice, then back to his wife.

"We should definitely train her as a ninja. She would be awesome."

Hitomi smiled and nodded.

_Elsewhere:_

A mass of people with their faces covered in shadow by the hoods they were wearing sat in a darkened room. After the last one came in and took his seat, the one who appeared to be the leader stood up.

"It is decided. The Kurokage has grown soft and generous. He lets the Shinobi of the village do as they please, overpays them for missions, and shows no intention of enforcing any of the village laws." He turned to one of the listeners, who promptly stood up. "Has the Tsukijin informant agreed to open his clan's area gate for us to start the rebellion?"

The person bowed. "Yes, sir. However, he has stated that he does not wish to take part in the fighting. He also said that he can't live with himself, so after he opens the gate tomorrow, he wants us to kill him."

The leader sweatdropped. "That…doesn't make any sense. But, he is a traitor to the Tsukijin, who's to say he won't betray us later? Ok, we'll kill him as well."

The leader then scowled at his followers. "However, we seek to put down the Kurokage, not eradicate the entire Tsukijin clan. To that end, we only kill the ones actively fighting against us. Should some of the clan sit idly by, surrender peacefully, or evacuate and leave, we will not kill them. Kill the opposition only. Am I clear?"

There was a murmur of assent from the rebels.

The leader smirked under his hood. "Then tomorrow…the Kurokage will fall!"

Author's note: Ok, about the mistake with Kasumi's gender…I really doubt that they have scanners and sonograms in the Narutoverse. As for the doctor's mistake…he was just an incompetent fool. (Shrugs) Had to be done…or written, as the case may be.


	5. Return to Konoha

Author's note: Ok, I decided that the anime dub names for jutsus are mostly stupid or wordy, like "Dead Demon Consuming Seal" instead of "Shiki Fuuin", so I'm going to use Japanese names for jutsus whenever possible.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. I only own the OCs and the idea of the Land of Darkness.

Chapter 4: Return to Konoha.

_A week later:_

"So where are we going, Mom?" little Kasumi asked Hitomi.

The woman looked down at her white-haired daughter and frowned. "Honey, I told you already. We're going to Konoha to live in a new home."

Hitomi sighed as she recalled the events from a few days ago.

_Flashback:_

"_Sound the alarm!" one of the guards to the Tsukijin estate yelled. A shrill bell rang through the air, followed by an explosion._

_Kazuki rushed into his house to find his wife and daughter huddled together in fear._

"_Hitomi, I need you to take Kasumi and help the evacuation. The noise and explosions are disorienting and many of the women and children can't find the escape exit in the estate. Find them and get them out." Hitomi nodded._

"_Oh, and in case I don't see you after this…"Kazuki took out a small scroll and tossed it to her. "This is for Kasumi when she gets older. Best of luck. I love you guys." He smiled sadly at Kasumi._

_The two females watched as he ran back outside to rejoin the fighting._

"_Daddy's not coming back, is he?" Kasumi asked in an eerily calm voice._

_Hitomi sighed. Under her playful and carefree front, her daughter was too mature and calm for her age; sometimes she seemed like a machine.

* * *

_

"_This way, everybody!" Hitomi yelled, as she and another woman waved the panicked mob towards the secure clan exit. The ones who got out already headed off in various directions; apparently they had already decided on their destinations._

_The other woman interrupted her thinking. _

"_Where did Kasumi go?"_

_Hitomi looked around in shock only to discover that the little girl was indeed missing. With a hurried apology to her partner, she ran off to find her daughter.

* * *

_

_A series of explosions burst through the estate's training field, and several Shinobi jumped back and forth while dodging and returning attacks and jutsus. Kasumi leaned against a wall of some building, watching the fighting with narrowed and calculating eyes._

_Her mother appeared next to her out of nowhere. "Kasumi, why did you run off? You had me worried sick. What are you doing here?"_

"_Is this what the ninja world is like?" the girl asked instead, still looking at the battleground._

_Hitomi sighed. "This right here is an extreme, but yes, there is a lot of fighting and killing involved in being a Shinobi."_

"_I want to be one." Kasumi suddenly remarked._

_Her mother stared at her genuinely surprised. "Why? So you can do things like what you just saw here?"_

_Kasumi smirked and shook her head. "Quite the opposite, mum. I want to prove that a Shinobi can succeed without needless killing."_

_Hitomi sighed again. "I'll think about it. Now come on, you shouldn't have to watch this."_

_With a last look at the fighting and dying ninjas, Kasumi followed her mother to safety._

_Flashback ends._

"So there are the basic ninja arts, Taijutsu, which is physical combat, Ninjutsu, which is mostly chakra-based attacks, and Genjutsu, or illusions that fool the five senses, as well as Kenjutsu (armed fighting), and Fuuinjutsu (sealing)." Kasumi reeled off what her mother told her throughout the week.

Hitomi nodded. "So which one do you want to start with?"

Kasumi pondered this for a moment. "Well, a good Shinobi should have some skill in at least the first three, and the other two would be a bonus. Let's see…Taijutsu…I'll focus on that in the academy. Ninjutsu…I can use my water and ice control instead, so I'll put that off as well for now. Genjutsu sounds interesting; I think I'll start with that. Kenjutsu…I think that Dad sealed a weapon in here." She held up the scroll Kazuki gave them before he died. "The seals look similar to the ones he had on the scroll he kept his sword in. After I train in Genjutsu, I want to train with what's in here. As for sealing…it sounds complicated. I think I'll pass on that one."

Hitomi and Kasumi ceased their talk as a huge gate with a spiral leaf symbol appeared in their sight. Hitomi smiled for the first time this week.

"Welcome to Konoha."

_From the data logs of Kasumi Senju:_

_Tobirama Senju_

_Rank: S-class._

_Position: Nidaime Hokage_

_Relationship: Family – Great-granduncle._

_Elemental Affinity: Water_

_Basic Info: Tobirama was well known for his unrivaled skill in Suiton jutsu. He wielded the legendary Raijin, a sword that channeled lightning, which proved extremely effective when used in conjunction with his water attacks. Took the position of Nidaime Hokage after his brother, Hashirama Senju, also known as the Shodaime, retired from the post after his fight with Madara Uchiha at the Valley of the End. Tobirama trained Hiruzen Sarutobi as his successor and Sarutobi took over the position when Tobirama died._

_Notes: Nidaime's skill with Suiton jutsus appears to have been generated by a bloodline, one that rarely appears and is not limited to the Senju clan. During the Bloodline Purges led in Mizu no Kuni, a family with similar powers was wiped out. To the extent of my knowledge, there are no survivors, thereby making me the only person known to Konoha who has that bloodline, which has expanded to control over ice, instead of just liquid water._

Author's note: The bios come from a data book Kasumi created later. It's similar to a bingo book, except it lists people Kasumi is interested in, dead and alive, rather than missing nins.


	6. A Place in the Leaf

Author's note: Italics are thoughts, scene transitions, and the bio entry from Kasumi's book.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. I only own the OCs Hitomi Senju and Kasumi Senju.

Chapter 5: A Place in the Leaf.

_Half an hour later, in the Hokage's office:_

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked across his desk at the two females sitting in his office.

"So, Hitomi, nice to see you're back. I heard of what happened in Kagegakure (1) and I assume you two have chosen to flee and return here?"

Hitomi nodded.

"In that case, I'd like to re-instate you as a Shinobi of Konoha. If I remember right, you don't desire to be in Anbu, so I will record your rank as Jonin, is that ok with you?"

Hitomi nodded again.

"You seem quiet. Mind telling me what's wrong?"

"I'm worried about Kasumi. What if the rebels from Kage decide to come after us and I'm on a mission and can't protect her?"

Sarutobi chuckled. "That's easy. Have you already forgotten the security system for the Senju estate?"

Hitomi's eyes widened and she smiled as she remembered the information. The Senju estate, like most other clan properties in Konoha, like the Namikaze or the Uchiha estates, were heavily fortified and the gate and escape exit were both activated with a blood seal. In the Senju estate's case, the two ways in or out could be opened by smearing blood across the door itself, unlike the usual way of a seal sketched in a particular area of the door.

"Ok, so we're going to move back into the Senju estate, is that what you're suggesting?"

It was Sarutobi's turn to nod. "We covered Kasumi's water power, the rebellion, and your new lodgings. Is this everything, or is there something else I should know?"

Hitomi flinched and the aged Hokage looked at her sharply. "What is it?"

"Um, Hokage-sama." The woman stammered. "I told Kasumi the truth about Naruto."

The Hokage sighed in exasperation as he looked at the little girl, who was dangling a piece of string in front of her face and shaking it.

"What were you thinking, Hitomi? She's five, there's no reason for her to know about it. Besides, we have a law in Konoha that states that only Jonin or higher ranked Shinobi can be told about the Kyuubi being sealed in Naruto."

"You'd be surprised, Hokage-sama." Hitomi replied. "Kasumi is very mature for her age. She understands things that most academy students wouldn't get. As for the law you have, when I told her I was neither in Konoha nor was I a Konoha Shinobi, so it doesn't really apply to me, does it?"

The Hokage seemed to think of another problem. "But what if…"

A cold voice cut hit off. "Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi turned to see Kasumi glare at him with narrowed, yet indeed mature-looking eyes. The string she had earlier was nowhere to be found.

"I warned you." Hitomi smirked. "The playful persona she has is a deceptive front to hide her genius. Her true intellect is probably high enough to rival the finest of the Nara clan. You're about to lose a logic battle to a five-year-old." Hiruzen paled.

Kasumi leaned forward in her chair, still looking at the Hokage. "Hokage-sama, I can assure you that I have no intention of spreading the secret to anyone. If for some reason I do want to tell someone, I'll notify you first about who it is and why I want to tell them, and you can decide if I can or not."

The Hokage nodded, speechless.

"Also, while I like to consider myself smart for my age, it amazes me at how few others in Konoha have the ability to think. From what you said about Naruto and the Kyuubi, it sounds like there are only a few people here gifted with brains, and the council of civilian advisors does not have any of those people. It also seems that you let them walk all over you. You're the Hokage, act like it." Kasumi stood up and looked at her mother. "I'll be outside." Without waiting for the Hokage to regain speech, she left the office.

The Hokage blinked. "Did I just get schooled by a five-year-old?"

Hitomi laughed. "Told you so."

Sarutobi slid a hand down his face. "At least being respected by the girl makes a nice change. Naruto refers to me as "Old Man Hokage" or "Hokage-jiisan" and most of the other kids have never met me. Anyway, you're free to move into the Senju compound. If I remember right, it's right next to the Uchiha clan district."

Hitomi smiled. _Neighbors with the Uchiha; this should be interesting._

_From the data logs of Kasumi Senju:_

_Hiruzen Sarutobi_

_Rank: S-class._

_Position: Sandaime Hokage_

_Aliases: The Professor, the God of Shinobi._

_Relationship: Other – Naruto Uzumaki's guardian._

_Elemental Affinity: Earth._

_Basic Info: Sarutobi was a student of both the Shodaime and the Nidaime. He in turn trained the three ninja who became later known as the Legendary Sannin. After Tobirama Senju died, Sarutobi was elected as the Sandaime Hokage. He had retired after 24 years of service, and passed the Hokage position to Minato Namikaze. After Minato gave his life to seal the Kyuubi into his son Naruto Uzumaki, Sarutobi took back his post as the Sandaime._

_Notes: After Minato Namikaze sealed the Kyuubi, Sarutobi made the mistake of revealing the Kyuubi's location to the council. He and Minato had hoped that Naruto will be treated as a hero because of what he had to endure, but the civilian council was too blinded by fear and hatred. Seeing that his plans had failed, Sarutobi forbade the council from speaking about Naruto's situation, and made it his priority to look after the boy, eventually becoming somewhat of an unofficial guardian to Naruto._

Translations:

1. Kagegakure – Hidden Shadow Village

Author's note: I noticed I used the word "estate" a little too much in this chapter. If anyone knows a different word I could use instead, please tell me.


	7. The Uchiha:  Neighbors, Rivals, Friends

Author's note: Italics are thoughts, scene transitions, and the bio entry from Kasumi's book.

I'd like to thank Shifuni for recent reviews posted on every chapter I've published so for, as well as 222hope, who gave me constructive criticism as well as an appreciated review. The chapters will become longer real soon, when I get to the events of the canon anime, which is going to be in about (counts plot twists) six, seven chapters, I'm not exactly sure. Anyway, enjoy chapter 6.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. I only own the OCs Hitomi Senju and Kasumi Senju.

Chapter 6: The Uchiha – neighbors, rivals…friends.

_The next day, Uchiha clan district:_

"Did you hear?" Mikoto Uchiha asked her husband. "Some Senju members moved back into the compound. We should go over them, welcome them to the village, you know, try to make friends."

Fugaku pondered it for a moment. "If we could get on those people's good side, we could have a strong clan ally and that would reinforce our position in the village. Ok, we'll go visit them. Sasuke and Itachi can come too, maybe the Senju have someone in their age group to occupy them."

Mikoto sighed. For Fugaku, everything was about politics.

* * *

Fugaku started speaking as soon as the door opened. "Hello. We came here to…" he trailed off.

A young white-haired girl looked back at him with surprise in her eyes. "Who are you?"

The man looked back at the child. "Could you call for one of the adults to come over here?" The girl shrugged. "Sure, but there is only one adult here."

"Mom, come over to the door." She yelled.

A taller and older woman walked up to the door. "Can I help you, sir?"

Fugaku tried again. "Hi, we came over to…"

"Hito-chan!" Mikoto exclaimed, interrupting him.

"Miko-chan!" Hitomi squealed back as she hugged the other woman.

Fugaku's eyes looked like they were about to fall out in surprise. "Hitomi? You're back? And you have a daughter with you?"

Hitomi laughed at his expression. "Come on in, you guys. We have a lot of catching up to do."

* * *

"So that's basically everything about us." Hitomi finished. "Now tell us about what you've been up to over the years."

Fugaku cleared his throat. "Same old, really. Running the clan, supervising the Konoha Police force, having to listen to whiny civilians during council meetings, it's still all the same."

Hitomi grimaced. "The Hokage wants me to take the Senju seat in the council. I don't really have a choice about it. Sounds like a pain in the ass."

Mikoto gasped. "Hito-chan!" she scolded. "There are children around."

Itachi chose that moment to take a covert step backwards and disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Sorry about him." Fugaku motioned to where Itachi disappeared. "He's really anti-social and there was nothing here that warranted his interest."

"He already knows the Shunshin?" Hitomi asked in disbelief.

Fugaku nodded proudly. "Itachi is the prodigy of our clan. Since you left, he gained the Sharingan, graduated the Academy, and got into the Anbu."

Hitomi gaped at him. "Really? But…isn't he only 10?"

Fugaku chuckled. "That's why he's a genius."

Hitomi saw her chance to tease the man. "That may be, but I'm pretty sure my little genius here could wipe the floor with him."

Everyone, even Sasuke, who had been listening to the adults, looked at Kasumi in surprise.

Fugaku raised an eyebrow. "Care to explain?"

Hitomi nodded. "Kasumi-chan, please show them."

Kasumi sighed. "Fine, but for future reference, I'm your daughter, not a circus act." She waved her hand in a smooth motion in front of her and water appeared out of nowhere, hovering about a meter in front of Fugaku.

"That's not all." Hitomi said to the shocked Uchihas. "Kasumi, show them the jutsu I taught you."

Kasumi ran through a set of hand seals. "Hyoton: Are no jutsu!" (1)

The water solidified into several hundred ice shards and sped across the room, tearing into and through an old armchair that looked like it survived several blizzards.

Everybody in the room had different thoughts running through their heads.

_Such power. Hitomi's right, this girl could probably beat Itachi if she was his age, _Fugaku thought.

Mikoto frowned. _I don't remember the Senju having this bloodline. Unless, it's a variation of the Nidaime's power…I'll have to ask more to find out._

_That…is…awesome! Too bad Itachi-niisan missed this. _Sasuke yelled inside his head.

Hitomi snickered inwardly. _That was her best one yet. Great timing to perfect it!_

_I really wish Mum didn't like showing off so much, _Kasumi sighed mentally.

Hitomi clapped her hands. "Ok, time for some grownup talk. Fugaku, is it ok if Kasumi takes Sasuke upstairs?" The Uchiha patriarch nodded.

Kasumi smiled and grabbed Sasuke's hand, dragging him up the staircase. "Come on, I'll show you my room."

"It doesn't have any dolls in it, does it?" Sasuke asked quietly.

Kasumi shivered. "I wouldn't be caught dead with one"

That day marked the beginning of a great friendship between Sasuke and Kasumi.

_From the data logs of Kasumi Senju:_

_Minato Namikaze_

_Rank: S-class._

_Position: Yondaime Hokage._

_Aliases: Konoha's Yellow Flash._

_Relationship: Other – Naruto Uzumaki's father._

_Elemental Affinity: Wind._

_Basic info: Minato Namikaze was elected the Yondaime Hokage after Hiruzen Sarutobi retired after 24 years as the Sandaime. He single-handedly decimated an army of Rock Shinobi, ending the war between the Konoha and Iwagakure and earning himself the title of the Konoha's Yellow Flash. The move, however, earned him many enemies, particularly in Tsuchi no Kuni (2,) and it was for that reason that Naruto Uzumaki's parentage was kept in secret._

_Notes: Minato is considered to be the strongest Hokage in Konoha's history. he gained that name thanks to his two signature techniques, one of the being the Hiraishin no Jutsu (3) which was the jutsu he used to destroy the Rock army, and the other being the Rasengan, which he reportedly did not manage to fully finish before he died, thereby making it an incomplete jutsu, the end form of which is therefore unknown._

Translations:

1. Hyoton: Are no jutsu – Ice Style: Hailstorm Technique.

2. Tsuchi no Kuni – Earth Country

3. Hiraishin no Jutsu – Flying Thunder God Technique.

Author's note: Translations are courtesy of the Google Translator. If you find a mistake in them, blame the website, not me.


	8. First Day at the Academy

Author's note: Italics are thoughts, scene transitions, and the bio entry from Kasumi's book.

I'd like to thank Shifuni for the review posted yesterday. Nice no know there's someone out there who likes my writing.

Without further ado…chapter 7!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. I only own the OCs Hitomi Senju and Kasumi Senju.

Chapter 7: First day at the academy.

_Time skip – three years later:_

"Come on, Kasumi." Sasuke smiled excitedly. "It's the first day at the academy. It's gonna be so much fun. I can't wait to show the other kids how strong we are."

It was true. Over the last three years Kasumi had come close to perfecting her control over water and ice, invented several new jutsu for herself and Sasuke to use, and surpassed Itachi in Genjutsu skills, that last one able only through harsh training with her mother. Sasuke, on the other hand, had sought to become as strong as Itachi, who was in his mind the strongest person he knew, with Kasumi being a close second. To that end, he had practiced and mastered his clan's basic fire jutsu, as well as perfecting a few low and medium level fire jutsu Kasumi invented for the Uchiha clan. His Taijutsu was also one of the best among the Uchiha youth.

"I'm coming already." Kasumi sighed. She, unlike Sasuke, had a feeling that the Academy might be more trouble than it was worth.

* * *

"Bye, mum." Sakura shouted into the house. "I'm going to the academy."

"Good luck, honey." Lia Haruno yelled back to her daughter. "Have fun."

* * *

Sakura and several other (fan) girls arrived at the classroom at roughly the same time, only to see their precious Sasuke-kun sitting with some white-haired girl they didn't know.

"Who does she think she is?" Ino growled, as she glared at the girl.

"I don't know, but she'd better not try to steal Sasuke-kun away from me." Sakura sneered. "After all, I'm his one true love."

Kasumi and Sasuke glanced with interest at where a cat-fight between Sakura and Ino was now taking place.

"Alright, class, settle down." Iruka said, standing up from his desk. "Raise your hand when I call your name, so that I can identify you. Shino Aburame."

"Here." A boy in the far back muttered.

"Choji Akimichi."

"Here." A fat…ahem, big-boned boy answered.

"Sakura Haruno."

"Here." The now slightly beaten up girl squealed.

A few names later… "Kasumi Senju"

"Here." The white-haired girl called. Sakura and Ino growled.

Iruka sweatdropped. "Moving on… Sasuke Uchiha" The fangirls squealed.

"Here." Sasuke raised his hand.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Here." A boy dressed in a hideous orange jumpsuit yelled.

Kasumi leaned closer to Sasuke. "He's hiding something." She whispered cryptically.

Sasuke glanced curiously at the blond boy, but didn't say anything. Over the years he'd known her, Kasumi had become very observant and adept at reading people's body language. She even figured out Itachi, something that no one in his clan could do. Problem was, she always kept quiet about what she found, so this statement confused him. What was Naruto keeping under wraps?

Sasuke also noticed the girls in the room glare at Kasumi when she leaned closer to him. _I have a feeling this is what Kasumi meant when she feared the Academy might be trouble. I'll hurt those girls if they do something to her._

"And…Ino Yamanaka."

"Here." The blond girl who fought Sakura earlier said.

"And that's everybody." Iruka closed his notebook. "Ok, today will be an introductory class. You can walk around, try to learn more about your classmates, get to know the people you might be teamed up with in the future. At the end of the day we'll go outside to see what you're capable of." He noticed Ino and Sakura glare at Kasumi again. "And no fighting." He hastily added.

Kasumi sighed gratefully. She really didn't want to beat people up on her first day at the Academy.

* * *

"Kasumi, you said that you knew Naruto was hiding something. Care to elaborate?" Sasuke questioned her.

"Look at him." Kasumi motioned towards Naruto, who was talking with Shikamaru and Choji with a huge grin on his face. "That smile is too big to be real. I think he's trying to pretend that being an orphan doesn't bother him."

Sasuke glanced at her in surprise. "He's an orphan? Do you know who his parents were?"

Kasumi didn't manage to reply before she found herself on the floor in front of her desk.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun." Sakura sat down in Kasumi's forcibly vacated seat.

Sasuke scowled. "Give…Kasumi…her …seat…back…NOW!"

The rest of the class fell silent, but Sakura seemed unfazed.

"But Sasuke-kun, she isn't worthy enough to sit next to you and talk to you."

"And you are?" Sasuke challenged her.

Sakura nodded. "Of course. I am the smartest person here, after all. Will you go on a date with me?"

"Get lost."

"I'll go on a date with you, Sakura-chan." Naruto yelled.

"Shut up, baka." Sakura said without even turning around. "But why not?"

"First off, I don't like you, and if you treat my best friend that way, I never will." Sasuke frowned. "Second, Kasumi could kick your butt no matter what the challenge was, so if I wanted to date someone, I'd choose her first."

Sakura didn't manage to answer before a dome of water surrounded her.

"I think he told you to give me back my seat." Kasumi scowled as she froze the dome and sent it flying with a wave of her hand. "Thank you." She muttered as she sat back down.

"You, you, and you, unfreeze her." She pointed to random people, who rushed over to do that before she got angry at them.

* * *

"Ok, class." Iruka stood up. "Let's head outside and see what you can do."

The next few minutes were rather…interesting. Shino demonstrated his bug control; Choji expanded one arm and swung it around, Sakura recited the 25th Shinobi law, proving to everyone that she had no practical skills whatsoever, Hinata showed off her Byakugan, Kiba performed a one-man Gatsuuga (he didn't have Akamaru yet), and Shikamaru tied his shadow to a bird, making it mimic his movements.

"Kasumi Senju." Iruka called.

"There's no way this girl is better than Sasuke-kun." Ino smirked as Kasumi walked forward.

"Try again." Sasuke muttered. "She's been more powerful than me ever since we first met three years ago."

The girls looked at Kasumi in shock and disbelief.

Kasumi made a single hand seal and dozens of Rock Shinobi appeared around the students with menacing grins on their faces.

"What is this?" Sakura yelled. "What did you do?"

Kasumi smirked. "Are you sure you're the smartest kunoichi in the Academy. Because right now, I think you suck."

Without waiting for a response she made another hand seal and the Rock ninjas vanished.

"That was the simplest Genjutsu I created. If you're scared of this, then maybe you shouldn't annoy me, unless you want to see what I really can do."

"Moving on." Iruka called. "Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke smirked as he tossed a few fireballs into the air, accompanied by squeals of fangirls.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto stepped forward and threw a few kunai in a random fashion.

"That's it?" Ino scoffed.

In response Naruto performed a series of impressive Kawarimi with the kunai knives, making it look like he was using a multiple Shunshin.

"Quite inventive." Iruka commented as Ino and Sakura's jaws dropped. "And…Ino Yamanaka."

Ino finished up with a failed Shintenshin no Jutsu (1).

Iruka looked at his clipboard. "Based on what I've seen here, the results are as follows: first place for boys is Sasuke Uchiha, second is Kiba Inuzuka, and third is Naruto Uzumaki. For girls, first is Kasumi Senju, second is Hinata Hyuuga, and third is…Sakura Haruno."

Sakura glared at Kasumi…yet again. _How dare that bitch show me up and try to steal Sasuke-kun? I'll show her._

Iruka flinched. "Looks like I'm in for an interesting four years."

_From the data logs of Kasumi Senju:_

_Iruka Umino_

_Rank: B-class._

_Position: Chunin – Academy teacher._

_Relationship: Other – Sensei; Naruto Uzumaki's unofficial older brother._

_Elemental Affinity: Unknown._

_Basic info: Iruka Umino was only ten when he lost his parents in the Kyuubi attack. Hoping to become strong enough to avoid losing anyone else important to him, he enrolled in the Academy, became a Genin at the age of twelve, and got promoted to Chunin during his third exam, which was held in Sunagakure when he was fifteen._

_He then chose to become a teacher in the Academy, hoping to pass on what he knew to the younger generation._

_Notes: Iruka is famous among his students for his invention of the Big Head no Jutsu, which is by far the most effective known way of silencing rowdy kids. He appears to be one of the smarter people in the village, as he is one of the few who recognize the difference between Naruto Uzumaki and the Kyuubi, and hold no ill will against the boy._

Translations:

1. Shintenshin no Jutsu – Mind Transfer Technique.

Author's note: Looks like Sasuke is starting to develop feelings for Kasumi, seeing as he appears to be fiercely protective of her, despite knowing that she can handle herself.

Next time on "The Shadows See All": the Uchiha massacre with one unexpected casualty.


	9. The Uchiha Massacre

Author's note: Italics are thoughts/notes, scene transitions, and the bio entry from Kasumi's book.

I'd like to thank Shifuni for the reviews posted earlier. Being recognized for something is always nice.

And now…here's chapter 8!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. I only own the OCs Hitomi Senju and Kasumi Senju.

Chapter 8: The Uchiha Massacre.

_About two months later:_

Itachi walked through the main gate of the Uchiha district, leaving two dead guards behind him.

_Time to test my power, _the Uchiha prodigy thought. _Look out, father._

He stuck his sword into another clansman, effectively silencing his screams.

* * *

"This is peaceful." Sasuke commented.

Sasuke and Kasumi were lying on the roof of the Senju compound, looking up at the stars.

"Kasumi?" Sasuke asked softly.

"Hmm?" came the sleepy-sounding response.

"Do you think those damn fangirls will ever give up and leave me alone?"

Kasumi sighed.

* * *

Hitomi looked up from her book when she heard the scream.

"I don't like this." She said to herself. "I'll go over there and see what's going on."

With that resolve in mind, she changed into mission clothes, took her sword and left for the Uchiha district.

* * *

"Sasuke, they see you as some sort of prize to be won. They think that the first one to kiss you or go on a date with you will somehow get her status elevated and become a revered figure among the other girls. Give it time, some brains should eventually develop and then it will stop."

"Should?" Sasuke repeated.

* * *

"This covers everyone here. I'll go to the west wing now." Itachi muttered. "I'll kill them all. Every single one must die."

* * *

"Some of those girls seem to have gone off the deep end, and I think that those will never mature." Kasumi elaborated. "I mean, I've been sitting next to you in class for two months now, and every single day Haruno and Yamanaka spend the entire time glaring at my back. At least they're too scared of me to actually try anything."

Sasuke chuckled. "On the other hand, you seem to have a similar problem with boys."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Hitomi asked Itachi. "Have you gone mad?"

"Ah, Senju-sama." Itachi bowed. "I apologize, but I can't let you live."

Hitomi sighed as she drew her sword.

* * *

Kasumi groaned. "Don't remind me. Apart from Shino, Shikamaru, and Naruto, who is fixated on Sakura for a reason I can't begin to understand, all the boys are chasing after me to go out with them. Yesterday I had to use the Suiro no Jutsu (1) on Kiba just to get him to stop asking me for a date. I'd sooner date his sister than him."

"I still can't believe you're bisexual." Sasuke commented. "I mean, except for your water abilities, you seem just like a normal girl."

* * *

Itachi stared calmly at his opponent over their crossed swords. "It seems you forgot about something."

"And what could that be?" Hitomi growled.

Itachi's Sharingan shifted. "Tsukuyomi." He whispered.

The last thing Hitomi saw before blacking out was Itachi's emotionless face.

* * *

Kasumi sighed and stood up as it began raining. "Yeah, well, my sexual orientation is an off-limits topic, and frankly we're considered too young to discuss such things."

Sasuke stood up as well and checked the clock on the nearby tower.

"I should go. My parents freak out if I'm not home before ten. Meet you tomorrow before school?"

Kasumi nodded. "Sure. Goodnight."

* * *

"I'm sorry, Senju-sama." Itachi stated blankly as he plunged his sword through Hitomi's heart.

"This one was not planned." He commented as he withdrew the sword. "Regardless, Father and Mother are still alive."

* * *

_Kasumi-chan,_

_Some sort of disturbance is happening in the Uchiha district. Whatever you do, DON'T let Sasuke go home on his own._

_Mum._

"Shit!" Kasumi swore as she read the note. "He already left."

She took out the scroll Kazuki gave her before they left Kagegakure. "Well, now's as good a time as any." She commented as she ran her bleeding thumb over the scroll.

* * *

Sasuke walked through the strangely empty Uchiha district. "Hello?" he called out. "Where is everybody?"

He heard a scream sounding like Mikoto and sprinted off in that direction.

* * *

"Well, that was unexpected." Kasumi remarked as she looked down.

In front of her lay the Raijin.

"I can figure this out later." She said as she took the sword and ran off.

_Good thing Mum taught me Kenjutsu beforehand.

* * *

_

"Itachi-niisan? What did you do?" Sasuke asked his brother, who stood over the corpses of their parents. "Why kill Mum and Dad?"

"Father never understood." Itachi said. "Power is everything, and hatred fuels it. If you want to be strong enough to beat me, you have to hate me."

Sasuke fell to his knees in horror.

"But…but why our family?"

"I had to test my power." Itachi stated calmly.

Sasuke felt tears burning his eyes. No, not tears…something else. He looked into a puddle of rainwater and noticed his eyes were now red, with two black commas in each.

"So you awakened the Sharingan." Itachi mused. "Too bad it won't help you anyway. Tsukuyomi."

Sasuke wobbled as he found himself in a weird world.

"You will relive what I've done here for the next 72 hours." Itachi explained, walking up to him. "Remember, if you want to ever avenge our clan…you have to hate me."

In the real world, Sasuke fainted.

Itachi looked around him. "I think I'm done here. I should go before the Anbu show up."

He noticed Kasumi run towards him and sighed. "Great."

_Wait a second; she's that girl Sasuke constantly hangs out with. If I kill her, he will definitely hate me._

"What did you do?" Kasumi yelled as she kneeled next to Sasuke and began examining him.

"I put him under an extreme Tsukuyomi Genjutsu." Itachi clarified. "I apologize, but I also killed your mother. I can't afford any witnesses to live, so now I have to kill you as well."

"You can try." Kasumi stated as she slammed her palm into the ground.

Itachi stared at the huge shadowy figure that rose up behind Kasumi and for the first time in his life felt fear.

"Get him." Kasumi commanded as shadowy tendrils lunged towards the Uchiha. Deciding to cut his losses and keep his life, the teenager fled.

Kasumi sighed as the shadow vanished, then ran over to Sasuke and touched a green-glowing hand to his forehead. _Good thing my Mum also taught me medical jutsu._

"Itachi-niisan!" Sasuke jerked upright. He then looked around only to find him gone. "What happened?"

Kasumi sighed. "I managed to fight him off. Come on, let's get out of here. You're staying at our place."

With a pang of pain as they cast a last glance at their respective parents' bodies, the two kids left the now empty and burning Uchiha district.

_From the data logs of Kasumi Senju:_

_Itachi Uchiha_

_Rank: S-class missing-nin._

_Relationship: Other – Sasuke Uchiha's renegade older brother._

_Elemental Affinity: Fire._

_Basic info: Itachi Uchiha was regarded by his clan and the village as the prodigy of the Uchiha clan. He had awakened his Sharingan at the age of six, graduated from the Academy at age seven, and became a captain in the Anbu when he was ten. He was found by Hitomi Senju after killing his clan with the exception of his brother Sasuke, and murdered her in order to avoid witnesses. He spared his brother in the hopes that Sasuke will one day be strong enough to test his power._

_Notes: Itachi's motives are unclear and confusing. He had killed his best friend Shisui Uchiha in order to attain the Mangekyo Sharingan, an advanced stage of the Uchiha clan's Kekkei Genkai _(2)_, and, slaughtered his entire clan to "measure his power" , as he reportedly said himself._

Translations:

1. Suiro no Jutsu – Water Prison Technique.

2. Kekkei Genkai – Bloodline.

Author's note: Don't worry. Kasumi being bisexual is only there for a running joke. She is not going to start a relationship with another girl.

Also, about Kasumi knowing medical jutsu; I put that in to show that she has awesome chakra control.

Next time on "The Shadows See All": Kami-sama decides to intervene in Konoha, with rather interesting results.


	10. Welcome Back, Kushina sama

Author's note: Italics are thoughts/notes, scene transitions, and the bio entry from Kasumi's book.

I'd like to thank Shifuni for the reviews posted earlier. It's great to have someone out there who appreciates my writing.

Get ready…here's chapter 9!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. I only own the OC Kasumi Senju.

Chapter 9: Welcome back, Kushina-sama.

_A week later:_

Kasumi sighed as she glanced at an unusually quiet Sasuke.

"Come on, Sasuke. I know it hurts, but you can't just keep it inside. What say we go for a walk around the village? That should clear your head."

Sasuke stayed silent.

Kasumi sighed again and stood up to leave.

"What could you know of how I feel?" Sasuke whispered.

Kasumi sat back down.

"Didn't you ever wonder why I only came to Konoha with my mum?"

Sasuke frowned. He did wonder, but he never asked as he simply assumed she found it a sore topic.

"My dad died in Kuro no Kuni when I was five." Kasumi continued. "He along with most of my clan was killed in a rebellion led against the Kurokage, who was a family member."

Sasuke glanced at her in shock, but pressed on. "It's still not the same. Your family was killed by others, not by your own brother."

Kasumi nodded. "True, but your brother did kill Mum."

Sasuke's eyes widened. He had forgotten about that.

"He told me to hate him." He whispered, desperately holding on to his last argument.

"So hate him." Kasumi said. "Just don't hate anyone else."

Kasumi and Sasuke sat there in silence for the next few minutes.

"Kasumi?"

"Yeah?"

Sasuke smiled. "You still up for that walk?"

* * *

A blue-haired woman glanced down into a crowded alleyway, where a bunch of people were yelling and beating up a small child.

"I've let it go on for long enough." She frowned. "Shinigami." She called.

A ghostly figure appeared behind her. "Yes, Kami-sama?"

"I made up my mind." Kami stated. "Release those two."

"Very well." The Shinigami bowed.

"Oh, and Shinigami? Have you changed the boy as I asked?"

The Shinigami nodded.

"Excellent. Now come on, I'll need you over there."

* * *

Kasumi frowned as sounds of yelling and a scuffle reached her ears. "Sasuke? What day is it?"

"October 10th, why?"

"Figures." She said curtly. "Come on, we'd better help that kid."

_What kid?_ Sasuke wondered. _What is she on about?_

Kasumi and Sasuke ran into the alleyway, where a mob was currently throwing rocks at a blond boy.

"Is that Naruto?" Sasuke asked, shocked.

Kasumi nodded. "Hey!" she yelled. "Step away from him!"

The villagers turned to face them. "Ah, Senju-sama." One of them stated. "Would you like a shot at the demon?"

Instead of replying, Kasumi slowly walked over to the prone boy and began healing him.

"What are you doing?" a woman yelled. "The demon has to die!"

Sasuke came over and stood back-to-back with her as the villagers closed in on them. "If you side with the demon, then you need to die too."

"I don't get it." Sasuke whispered. "I know he's an orphan and pranks people a lot, but that doesn't explain why they want him dead." Something then hit him. "You never told me who his parents were."

"Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage." The girl whispered back. Sasuke glanced down behind him, where Naruto lay. The blond boy had heard her and was now trying to process the information.

"That doesn't make any sense." Sasuke said. "Why do they treat him like that if he's the Yondaime's son?"

"His dad couldn't kill the Kyuubi, so he sealed it into Naruto instead." Kasumi explained, freezing a group of villagers.

"I still don't get it." The Uchiha muttered, as he dodged a civilian's arm. "Can't they tell the difference?"

"Look around you and you'll find your answer." Kasumi deadpanned.

"Dad sealed the Kyuubi in me?" Naruto asked her weakly. "Is that why they hate me so much?" Kasumi nodded.

A blue haired woman appeared out of thin air next to them, followed by a ghostly entity everyone recognized as Shinigami. "Stop this!" she yelled at the mob.

"Kami-sama?" a man asked hesitantly. "Are you here to get rid of the demon for us?"

"Does he look like a demon to you?' Kami growled as she helped Naruto up.

"Well, no, but…"

"The why do you call him that?"

"He's the Kyuubi!" a woman yelled.

Kami conjured an image of a miniature Kyuubi in the air in front of her. "Do you see any similarities between the two?"

The woman shook her head, but tried again. "Because of him the Yondaime is dead!"

"The Yondaime died to seal the Kyuubi away into Naruto to protect you all." Kami corrected the woman. "By attacking him, you only make it easier for the Kyuubi to break his mind and escape."

The mob looked horror-struck, but the bit…woman persisted. "Then if we kill him, the Kyuubi dies too!"

"Wrong again." Kami shook her head; she created humans to be smarter than this. "If you kill him, the Kyuubi will have free reign."

"Kami-sama?" Kasumi spoke up. "Permission to kill?"

Kami frowned. "I don't approve of violence." The villagers started to relax.

Kami then smirked. "However, I believe the village does need an example made to fully drive the point across. Go ahead."

"Suiton: Dai Suiro no Jutsu (1)." Kasumi shrieked as she slammed her hands into the ground and a geyser of water shot up, surrounding the mob.

"Sasuke?" She beckoned. Said Uchiha stepped forward and flashed through several hand seals.

"Katon: Kasai Nami no Jutsu. (2)

"Katon/Suiton Combination Jutsu: Futtosui Shi no Jutsu (3)!" The two yelled in unison.

A gust of flame seared through the water dome, heating it up and causing the now boiling water to burn the people trapped inside to death.

Kami, Shinigami, and Naruto all stared at that attack with different opinions.

_That looked painful. Who's been teaching them this stuff? _Kami wondered.

Shinigami chuckled. _I like those brats._

_I wonder…can I train with them after this?_ Naruto mused.

Kami shook her head. "Anyway, I'm here to guarantee that this sort of thing never happens again. Shinigami?"

The specter nodded and two figures appeared in front of it.

"I convinced Shinigami to bring those two back to life. Sasuke, say hello to…"

"Obito Uchiha." The man smiled, holding out a hand, which Sasuke tentatively shook. "I thought you died when you were fourteen. How come you look like you're nineteen?"

"I suspect Kami-sama had an underlying motive for that." Obito cast a glance at Kami, who lowered her head and blushed.

Naruto looked at the woman next to Obito. "And you are?"

"Kushina-sama." Kasumi bowed, recognizing the woman from a photo. "Welcome back."

_From the data logs of Kasumi Senju:_

_Obito Uchiha_

_Rank: B-class._

_Position: Chunin._

_Relationship: Other – Sasuke Uchiha's distant uncle._

_Elemental Affinity: Fire._

_Basic info: Obito Uchiha graduated from the Academy at age twelve. He was then put on the Genin Team 7 under Minato Namikaze. His teammates were Rin Inuzuka, deceased, and Kakashi Hatake, now a Jonin. Obito was promoted to Chunin at age fourteen. Obito died during a mission to Tsuchi no Kuni, where a renegade Rock Shinobi caused a boulder to fall on him and crush him. Before he died, Obito convinced his teammate Rin, who was an accomplished medic, to transplant his left Sharingan eye to Kakashi. A curious fact is that after being resurrected, Obito again had two functioning Sharingan eyes, yet Kakashi still had the one he got earlier._

_Notes: Obito was not a typical Uchiha. He was always cheerful and boisterous, liked playing pranks on people, and, despite graduating as the dobe (dead-last) of his class, proved to be quite an accomplished Shinobi. His mannerisms rubbed off onto his teammate Kakashi Hatake, who after Obito's death adopted his chronic tardiness and took to often visiting the Memorial Stone, where Obito's name was engraved._

Translations:

1. Dai Suiro no Jutsu – Giant Water Prison Technique.

2. Kasai Nami no Jutsu – Fire Wave Technique.

3. Futtosui Shi no Jutsu – Scalding Water Demise Technique.

Author's note: I bet you all weren't expecting that. Honestly, in one Naruto fic it said that Naruto was "forsaken by Kami". That's why I decided to write this chapter, to show that Kami was pissed about how Naruto was treated.

Next time on "The Shadows See All": A mysterious team of Shinobi becomes the "hot" topic of Konoha's gossip.


	11. The Celestials

Author's note: Italics are thoughts, scene transitions, and the bio entry from Kasumi's book.

I'd like to thank everybody who favorited my story or made an alert to it, as well as Shifuni for the reviews posted earlier. Knowing that somebody likes what I write is a great feeling.

3…2…1…Chapter 10!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. I only own the OC Kasumi Senju.

Chapter 10: The Celestials.

_A month later:_

"Man, that was awesome!" Codename "Sun" exclaimed. "Our first A-rank and we nailed it! And without Earth-sama's assistance too! I have to tell the Hokage!" And Sun disappeared in a yellow flash.

"We're going to see him anyway." Star muttered pointlessly. Moon chuckled.

"He sure learns fast, doesn't he? I mean, we only got to know him a few weeks ago, and he already knows almost as much about me as you do, Star." Star smiled under the hood.

"Earth-sama has been most helpful in that regard. We learned so much from the training we went through, and it's only been a few weeks, like you said."

"Sure was nice of Naruto to let us use the reconfigured Hiraishin though, wasn't it?"

_Flashback – two days ago:_

_Kushina, Obito, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kasumi walked through the gate of the Namikaze estate. Upon entering, Kushina immediately hurried off somewhere._

"_This is amazing." Sasuke commented, looking around. "It looks just like my clan's quarters."_

_Naruto gaped. "I can't believe Dad really owned all this."_

_Kushina rushed back over to the group with a scroll in her hand. "Found it!" she exclaimed._

_The four looked at the scroll in surprise. "What's in it?" Obito asked._

"_The explanation for the Hiraishin." Kasumi gasped._

"_Can I see it, please?" Kushina looked at Naruto, who nodded, then passed the scroll to the girl, who squealed._

_Sasuke edged closer to Naruto. "I never heard her squeal before." He whispered._

"_I heard that." Kasumi glowered at the two boys, then went back to reading. _

"_Interesting." She commented, getting everybody's attention. "The seal on the Hiraishin kunai is a blood recording seal, letting only the person whose blood it remembers use the jutsu. If an unused seal was applied to the kunai and then someone else's blood was registered, then that person could use it as well._

_Naruto voiced all their thoughts in one word. "Huh?"_

_Kasumi sighed. "Take a kunai without a seal, stick a new seal on it, bleed on it, and you can use the Hiraishin with that kunai." She then looked at Naruto pleadingly. "I don't suppose you'll let me and Sasuke use it?"_

_Much to everyone's surprise, Naruto nodded. "You two saved me from that mob a month ago. I would be an awful person if I didn't attempt to repay you for that."_

_Kasumi nodded gratefully. "Thanks, Naruto."_

_End flashback._

"Good thing Naruto found us worthy to use it, huh?" Star smirked.

Moon nodded. "Don't forget the other two. Kasumi lets me use the Raijin, and Sasuke gave us the Uchiha district for a base of operations." Star fell silent, thinking about the kids' generosity.

"Ready?" Moon asked Star and Star nodded, then the two disappeared in silver and red flashes.

* * *

"Ah, Star and Moon." Sarutobi smiled. "Sun was waiting, what took you?"

Star gaped at the old Hokage. "We arrived only two minutes after Sun."

The Hokage laughed before his mood turned somber. "Regardless, the village Council wants to see you three."

Moon groaned. "Can't we just let Sky deal with them again?"

The Sandaime shook his head. "They are getting increasingly frustrated with you avoiding them. They have demanded to speak to you three directly."

Star's head shook in annoyance. "Fine, let's go."

* * *

The room fell silent when the three Celestials appeared in a cloud of mist. Danzo quickly stood up before anyone else could speak.

"I demand that you reproduce so that your skills can be passed on to a new generation, which I can then train as Anbu." The old man demanded.

Star smirked. "Teamwork isn't something that can be inherited in genes. Surely you knew that?" The Shinobi clan heads caught the slight jibe at the man's intelligence and snickered.

Danzo bristled. "I demand that you respect me!"

"Respect is earned, not given." Moon stated quietly, shutting the man up. "Are we going to discuss issues, or simply argue about this? Because I have places I'd rather be."

"Quite right." A civilian council member agreed, rising to his feet. "We called you here because you are the most promising ninja team we have. We want you to arrange the "disappearance" of the Kyuubi brat."

"We?" Sun raised an eyebrow and glanced at the clan heads, who bordered between surprised and annoyed.

Moon noticed something else. In the civilian section, one Lia Haruno also seemed regretful and unwilling to participate in the endeavor.

"We did not agree to this!" Tsume Inuzuka yelled, standing up. "You said that there was a village security issue to discuss!"

"Your petty hatred towards something you don't understand is of no concern to us." Shibi Aburame stated calmly, backing up the feral woman.

Inoichi Yamanaka smirked. "If you want to act against Naruto Uzumaki, go ahead." He added. "I hear Kushina-sama has already killed several villagers who attempted to hurt the boy."

The civilians blanched and fell silent.

Sun spoke up. "If there is nothing of importance to discuss, I think we will leave. Good day." And the three disappeared in silver, yellow, and red flashes.

* * *

"Did you hear?" Kiba Inuzuka yelled excitedly in class the next day. "The Celestials totally owned their last mission. It was an A-rank too!"

"I wonder who they are." Hinata wondered out loud.

"Haven't you heard?" Ino looked at the shy girl. "They're academy students. They could be someone in here right now."

One thought crossed most of the girls' minds. _Sasuke-kun has to be one of them._

Kasumi laughed. "Oh, please. We're the youngest class. There are three classes of students older and better trained than us. What makes you think that it's someone from here?"

Sakura snorted. "What could you know?" she shot back.

_More than you do. _Sasuke smirked. _Way more than you do._

_From the data logs of Kasumi Senju:_

_The Celestials_

_Members: Sun, Star, Moon, Earth, Sky._

_Ranks: B-rank (Sun, Star, Moon, Sky), S-rank (Earth)._

_Positions: Academy students (Sun, Star, Moon), unknown (Sky, Earth)._

_Relationship: Other - Hokage's Strike Force._

_Elemental Affinities: Unknown._

_Basic info: The Celestials are a trio of Academy prodigies, trusted by the Hokage and often sent out of the village to do A-C rank missions. Sky serves as a liaison between the team and the village Council, and Earth assists the team on harder A-rank missions, as the assignments they receive are run by Earth first. The Celestials have their respective symbol engraved on the Hiraishin kunai they use. The kunai are also adorned with a certain second color, for example, Moon's kunai has a silver line going down its middle. Sun, Moon, and Star also have one dark-green kunai each, which is configured to bring them all to the location where it is thrown._

_Sun is the wide-scale destruction specialist, able to cause large amounts of mayhem due to several high-level Ninjutsu learned from Earth. Sun also seems quite adept at sealing, something that hasn't been seen in Konoha since Minato Namikaze._

_Star is the Taijutsu fighter of the group. Star's strengths revolve primarily around incapacitating or distracting the opponent, while the other members prepare to finish the enemy. Star has also proven adept in assassination and infiltration._

_Despite Star's infiltration knowledge, Moon is the team's stealth expert. Moon is feared by the team's enemies for exceptional skills with Genjutsu illusions and for the ability to disappear into shadows at will. Moon also specializes in swordsmanship and is one of the best interrogators in Konoha, often seen working alongside Ibiki Morino and Anko Mitarashi. _

_Notes: The reason that the Celestials are able to do low A-C rank missions is that they have perfected teamwork to a level rarely seen in the Shinobi world. They are rumored to know several combination techniques between their respective affinities, and many of those have been labeled A-rank or even S-rank by the Hokage._

_The Celestials' identities are unknown by anyone other than the Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki. After she and Kasumi Senju (me) reconfigured the Hiraishin with Naruto Uzumaki's permission and let the Celestials use it, the team felt indebted to her and told her of their identities. Despite keeping their identities secret, the Celestials do not wear face masks. Instead, they wear hoods, which cover their eyes and noses, and cast their mouths and chins in shadow. The only ones to have ever seen their faces have been killed (enemies) or had the memory blocked by Inoichi Yamanaka, who was told of their identities as well. They are aware of the Kyuubi being sealed inside Naruto Uzumaki, and have proven sympathetic to the boy._

Next time on "The Shadows See All": Life, missions…love?


	12. Life, Clan wars, Love?

Author's note: Italics are thoughts/notes, scene transitions, and the bio entry from Kasumi's book.

I'd like to thank everybody who favorited my story or made an alert to it, as well as Shifuni for the reviews posted earlier. It is awesome to be liked!

This chapter happens during the first two weeks of the final year at the Academy.

The first part of this chapter is based on one of the greatest Naruto oneshots I ever read, called "Kakashi Junior". I think the author of that one, DigiFruit, is a genius. Go check his profile out, I think he wrote six long Naruto oneshots, and they're all amazing.

Prepare yourself, Leaf Village…Chapter 11!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. I only own the OC Kasumi Senju.

Chapter 11: Life, clan wars…love?

_Time Skip – roughly two years and eight months later:_

Iruka looked up in surprise when the girls in his class started yelling at Naruto, who just walked in.

"Get lost, Naruto-baka!" This came from Sakura. "No one wants you here!"

The girls, save for Hinata, nodded in consent. "Everyone hates you, Naruto!" this came from Ino. "You're loud, annoying, and disruptive, and we've had it!"

Kasumi and Sasuke looked at the boys, who appeared eager to argue with the girls about that statement. The male population of the class stayed quiet though, curious to see Naruto's reaction. The yelling and insults continued for several minutes, until Naruto sighed, wrote something down on a piece of paper, and left the room quietly.

Iruka grimaced at the paper as he read it. "It's Naruto's resignation statement."

The girls cheered while the boys swelled in anger, and the reactions only intensified as Kasumi stood up, signed the paper, and left after Naruto. The girls fell into a shocked silence, however, when Sasuke stood up and signed his name under Kasumi's.

"Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked quietly. "What are you doing?"

"You are the worst fangirls ever." Sasuke smirked at the shocked girls and the now grinning boys, who were glad he was sticking it to the bitches. "Right now, you led me to hate all of you." With that he walked out the door.

At that point shouting resumed as all the boys started yelling at the girls for being controlling assholes, while the girls screamed at the boys that they were stupid. Even Shino and Shikamaru were yelling.

"Shut up!" Kiba yelled, the raw hatred in his tone silencing everybody. "My clan saw me trustworthy enough to tell me everything about Naruto, and I feel honored to be his friend. He's a far better person that any of you could ever hope to be." Kiba grabbed the paper and scrawled his own name on it. "I'll be seeing you never."

Shino spoke up, supporting the loud Inuzuka. "My bugs have also informed me of Naruto-san's situation. After hearing of the burden he had to deal with since he was born, I think Naruto-san is a remarkable person if he can still be cheerful and kind to everybody." Shino wrote his name on the paper. "I apologize, Iruka-san. I cannot be expected to someday work with bigoted idiots, who despise people simply because they do not know them."

Shino was followed by the rest of the boys of the class, all of whom chose to take Naruto's side. At the end, Hinata walked over to Iruka, wordlessly took the paper and signed it, and made to exit the room. She paused at the door and turned to the girls.

"You are all pathetic." And she left.

Iruka gave a Sasuke trademark smirk as he looked at the girls. "Looks like I have no students for two weeks."

"What do you mean?" Ino asked, confused.

"You are all suspended for that time for how badly you've bullied and abused your classmate. You caused him and over half of the class to resign because of your stupidity." Protests rang out, which he quickly silenced. "If I were you, I'd be more worried about what Kushina-sama will do to you when she finds out about this."

The dumb girls paled as one. Kushina, as an Anbu captain, had a fearsome reputation in the village. To cross her essentially meant death.

"I don't get it." Sakura announced. "Why would she go after us?"

Iruka facepalmed. "How the hell did you make smartest kunoichi? Kushina Uzumaki. How in the world can't you know she's Naruto's mother?"

The girls paled even more as they realized just how deep into shit they dug themselves into.

"Sakura, Ino, you two started this. Go tell the Hokage why all my good students are missing. The rest of you are excused. See you in two weeks."

* * *

Sarutobi glared at the two brats over his desk after hearing them out. "Explain to me again why you forced Naruto to leave the Academy."

"We didn't like him." Even to Ino, that sounded incredibly weak.

"You didn't like him." The Sandaime repeated and sighed. "Right now, I don't like you two. Does that mean I can throw you out of the village with nothing to live on?"

"Hokage-sama." Sakura started. Sarutobi's glare snapped to the girl.

"Shut up!" he roared. "Do you two even realize how much trouble you are in? Your selfish actions have the potential to turn most of the village against you."

Sarutobi sighed again, then resumed a calmer tone.

"First, I believe that the Anbu will make your life hell. Kushina-sama, as the strongest kunoichi in the village, is our current Anbu commander, and you just forced her son out of the Academy. Second, you seriously hurt Naruto himself, and by proxy caused Sasuke Uchiha and Kasumi Senju to basically declare wars between you and their clans. Naruto was under the protection of both the Senju and the Uchiha, and as the current clan heads, Sasuke and Kasumi have the right to consider this an act of aggression against them and demand retribution. The three also have considerable standing among respective groups in the village."

"Despite his reputation as a prankster, Naruto is well liked by ALL of the ninja clans of Konoha. Word of what you two have done has spread already and every clan head, even the Nara and Akimichi, has been arguing with Inoichi, who is hard-pressed to explain that he does not agree with what you did. Tsume Inuzuka has _literally_ been screaming to see your blood. Your parents, Sakura, are also arguing, trying to explain that they did not know of your intentions and that they raised you better than this. I also believe that Hinata has set Hiashi Hyuuga himself on you two, and he had no objections to being ordered by her when he heard her reasoning."

"Kasumi has doubtless gone to the Jonin and Anbu and is probably convincing them to rally and support Naruto as well. As the last Senju and the most dedicated kunoichi trainee we have, she has often trained with them in her bloodline and with the Raijin, and by doing so, she gained their respect and friendship. She also has friends such as Ibiki Morino, Anko Mitarashi, and Moon of the Celestials, as she often helps down in the interrogation department as well. I have no doubt that she will get them to support Naruto once they hear what she has to say."

"In the meantime, Sasuke Uchiha is utilizing his skills at twisting words to get the civilian population of Konoha to assist as well. While most of them despise Naruto, I believe that Sasuke is skilled enough in wordplay to get them to help without knowing who they're really fighting for. Such manipulation skills are…not exactly coveted, but nonetheless a really useful trait for a Shinobi to have."

"The Celestials will also be after you. Naruto Uzumaki is the one they call Sun, and for what you've done they will strike back." Sarutobi ignored the looks of shock on the girls' faces. "I can assure you that Kasumi and Sasuke are not on that team, so that's two additional threats for you." He lied smoothly.

The Sandaime then took a deep breath. "Your punishment…I think I will simply let all your newly gained enemies act against you without restricting them for the next two weeks. It should give you a chance to feel the same way Naruto did when you threw him out this morning. Now leave."

Sakura and Ino left with their heads bowed. They knew this was going to be bad. What happened to them was far worse.

* * *

Ino stared in shock at her father, who had just _physically _thrown her out the door and into a puddle.

"Come back in two weeks!" Inoichi yelled, enraged, as he slammed the door in her face.

Ino walked away sobbing, aware that her mother was glaring at her through a window.

* * *

One of the other girls was near fainting from all the running away she did from mobs of angry civilians throwing rotten food at her. She finally collapsed to the ground.

The last thing she saw before fainting was Sasuke Uchiha spitting in front of her face and walking away.

* * *

Sakura yelped as her father imitated Inoichi Yamanaka, except he threw her out a ground-level window. She gasped in shock when she saw her mother stand behind him with no emotion other than disgust on her face.

* * *

Ino screamed and dug her fingers vainly into the ground, as an enraged purple-haired kunoichi with snakes coming out of her sleeves dragged her into a concrete building, where a bald man with a Konoha bandanna covering his multitude of scars was grinning sadistically.

* * *

"What is this?" Sakura asked as she saw a distorted version of the alleyway she walked into.

A disembodied voice answered from every direction at once. "This…this is what will happen in Konoha if you don't grow some working brains under that oversized forehead of yours."

Sakura gasped as she saw her parents, Naruto, and Sasuke dead on the ground, with Kasumi kneeling and crying over Naruto and Sasuke's bodies. Sakura gasped as she saw that the murderer was an eviler-looking version of herself.

"You!" Illusion-Kasumi growled as she threw herself at the imitation of Sakura, which stuck a sword through the Senju's stomach and grinned.

"If I'm going down…" Kasumi smiled victoriously, blood trickling from the corner of her mouth. "I'm taking you with me." She stated as she reached up and twisted the other Sakura's neck, then fell to the ground, dying.

Sakura watched in shock as Kasumi crawled over to Naruto and Sasuke and collapsed between them. "Sasuke…Naruto…Mum…I will see you soon."

The illusion shifted to show Ino tied up and kneeling with her head on the executioner's block. Sakura looked around to see many ninja scowl at the blond girl, while Tsume Inuzuka yelled at the executioner, revealed to be Ibiki, to hurry up.

Sakura broke down in tears as after the execution, she saw an emotionless Inoichi Yamanaka mutter "she deserved it" to his equally impassive wife.

In the real world, Sakura collapsed unconscious.

"The next time you hurt my son in any way, I'll kill you." Kushina stated, glaring down at the girl.

* * *

Ino screamed and dived to the ground as a man with gray hair, one eye covered by his Leaf headband, and a cloth mask over his face smashed an electricity-covered fist into the wall right next to where her head was two seconds ago.

* * *

Despite himself, Riku Haruno winced as he saw his daughter riddled with ice needles and in a near-death state, courtesy of a well-placed senbon in her neck put there by an enraged Moon.

* * *

"Are you sure we should do this?" Sasuke asked Naruto, as the two boys snuck into Kasumi's vacant room.

"You told me about having feelings for Kasumi, didn't you?" Naruto grinned. "I saw her write in some notebook many times now. Must be a diary or her secret thoughts. It might say what she thinks about you. Now go search over there for it."

* * *

"Found it!" Naruto exclaimed after about fifteen minutes of searching.

"That's not a diary." Sasuke remarked, looking through the notebook. "It's a set of descriptions of various renowned Shinobi."

"I wonder if I'm in there." Naruto mused.

Sasuke smirked. "Doubt it. I said 'renowned' Shinobi."

"I know." Naruto grinned mischievously. "We should write something about her in it." Without waiting for Sasuke's answer he took the notebook, then passed it right back. "On second thought, you write first."

"I don't think…"

"Write!"

Sasuke sighed, took out a pen, and began writing.

* * *

"Naruto!" an enraged Kasumi burst into the blonde's room, holding her notebook. "What the hell is a description of me doing in here?"

"Well, I…"

"Who in the world let you go into my room?" the white-haired girl shrieked.

"Um, you see…"

"And why did you pull Sasuke into this as well?"

"Sasuke's in love with you!" Naruto blurted out in fear, then clapped his hands over his mouth.

Kasumi blinked in confusion. "Wait…what?"

Sighing, Naruto motioned for her to sit down and relayed what Sasuke told him earlier.

* * *

Sasuke sat up on his bed when he heard knocking. "Can I come in?" Kasumi called and he unlocked the door to let her in.

"Naruto told me something interesting a few minutes ago." Kasumi said, sitting down next to Sasuke on his bed.

Sasuke felt dread growing in his stomach. "I can explain…"

"Why didn't you say anything?" Kasumi asked softly. "From what Naruto said, I understand that you felt like that for about three years now. Why didn't you tell me?"

"We Uchiha are not ones to talk about our feelings." Sasuke joked before turning sad. "I was worried that it would mess up our friendship and you mean too much to me for me to risk that."

"But…sometimes in life you have to take risks, don't you?" Kasumi smiled softly, leaned in, and kissed the Uchiha on the lips, sending him into a dazed state.

* * *

Somewhere nearby, violet ring-rimmed eyes crinkled in happiness.

Naruto smirked. Who knew that kissing caused chakra fluctuations that could be easily sensed by his just-awakened bloodline?

* * *

"Does that mean that you two are dating now?" Naruto asked, as Sasuke and Kasumi walked into the living room holding hands.

Sasuke nodded, still with that dream-struck look on his face.

"Give him a while." Kasumi giggled, turning her new boyfriend around and kissing him again. "It might be a while before he comes back to his senses. He calls me 'Kasumi-hime' though, it's so cute."

Naruto laughed. "You do know the fangirls will kill you once Mum re-enrolls us in the Academy?

Kasumi smirked. "Bring them on."

Later that night, Kasumi smiled as she made one small change in the entry her boyfriend and best friend put in her notebook.

_Special entry from the data logs of Kasumi Senju – written by Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki:_

_Kasumi Senju_

_Rank: Estimated B-rank._

_Position: Academy Student._

_Relationships: Sasuke Uchiha – Boyfriend, Naruto Uzumaki – Best friend, Kushina Uzumaki/Obito Uchiha – Sensei._

_Elemental Affinities: Water/Ice._

_Basic info: Kasumi-hime was born in Kuro no Kuni and lived there until the age of five, when a rebellion against the Kurokage led her and her mother to flee to her mother's birthplace of Konoha. When she was eight, her mother died as a witness in the Uchiha massacre. Since then, Kasumi-hime had harshly trained with Kushina Uzumaki to be able to someday assist Sasuke Uchiha in his goal of killing his brother Itachi Uchiha, who she despises for killing her mother._

_Notes: Kasumi-chan holds a distinct amount of recognition within the Jonin and Anbu divisions of the Konoha Shinobi forces. Combined with Naruto's high standing with the ninja clans of Konoha and Sasuke's ability to manipulate the village civilians based on the power of his name alone, the three are dangerous enemies to have, as they could convince most of the village to act against their enemies. Believe it!_

_Post-entry comment: Sorry, Kasumi-hime. It was Naruto's idea to write this in here._

Author's note: Lots of stuff happening here. The Academy fiasco, Sakura and Ino at their worst, their possibly slightly overdone punishment, Sun's identity revealed, Sasuke and Kasumi hooking up, and Naruto awakening his Rin'negan. Yep, lots of stuff happening here.

Next time on "The Shadows See All": Graduation day!


	13. Graduation Day and Meeting Teachers

Author's note: Italics are thoughts/notes, scene transitions, and the bio entry from Kasumi's book.

I'd like to thank everybody who favorited my story or made an alert to it, as well as Shifuni and Your Average Joe for the reviews posted earlier. My popularity is rising, awesome!

Prepare yourself, Leaf Village…Chapter 12!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. I only own the OC Kasumi Senju.

Chapter 12: Graduation Day and meeting teachers.

_Time Skip – nine months later:_

A purple-haired kunoichi with a trench coat exposing her chest sighed and leaned against Iruka's desk. She had watched the damn kids for a few minutes and her current opinion was that the Academy standards had really fallen far since the civilians got the right to change the system to let their kids pass. She smirked as she noticed the blond Yamanaka girl flinch every time she looked at her.

"Alright, you brats, shut up." Anko spoke up, making the kids fall silent. "I'm looking for Kasumi Senju, she here?"

"No, she's not." Sakura shook her head and smirked. "Why? Is she in trouble or something?"

Anko gave a sadistic grin. "Hardly. We have a new prisoner waiting to be questioned and we want her to handle it. We think she'll find it rather…interesting."

Choji spoke up. "Where's Mizuki-sensei?" Anko's grin got wider, but she didn't answer.

* * *

"I'm so excited!" Naruto proved this by jumping up and down. Kasumi nodded absently, while reading a scroll of mysterious origin.

"What is that, Kasumi-hime?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Just something I found in my clan's private library. Aunt Tsunade left it behind. I'm not sure why, it's really informative." The girl answered as they walked into their classroom.

Sakura yelled in anger and jumped down with a fist pulled back and Sasuke sighed as he moved in front of Kasumi to protect his girlfriend, just like every other day since they and the other boys (plus Hinata) resumed studies.

_Flashback:_

_The entire class fell silent when Kasumi and Sasuke walked in. Naruto had been there earlier and all the girls had apologized to him already, but he hadn't said anything, so it was a surprise when the class noticed that the two were holding hands. Sakura snapped first._

"_You bitch!" And with that she jumped down in front of Kasumi, ready to punch the Senju through the wall._

_Sasuke swung his leg around, smashing it into Sakura's face and sending the fangirl into Shikamaru's desk, where the shadow user froze her in order to avoid more "troublesome" fighting._

"_You ok, Kasumi-hime?" Sasuke asked, his tone laced with worry._

"_Don't worry, Sasuke-sama." Kasumi replied cheerfully. "Sakura couldn't hurt me even if she tried."_

_Sakura snorted, still immobilized. "Kasumi-hime? Sasuke-sama? Don't you even know how to be in a relationship?"_

_Kasumi smiled and leaned into Sasuke contently. "I like being called 'hime', it sounds…endearing."_

_Sasuke nodded. "And if she called me 'kun' like all of you girls do, I think I'd jump off the Hokage tower out of horror."_

_End flashback._

This time the scene had a different ending. Two snakes grabbed the pink-haired wench by the ankles and tossed her out a window.

"Ah, Kasumi-chan." Anko strode forward as if nothing had happened. "Come on, there's someone down at the department I really want you to meet."

"I'll see you guys later." Kasumi squealed before Anko pulled her out of the room.

* * *

"Mizuki-sensei, why am I not surprised?" Kasumi sneered, looking at the man's file, then at the Chunin himself. "Stealing the Forbidden Scroll, what were you thinking?" She turned to Ibiki. "So, Ibiki-san, which program shall I run him through? Poisons, explosives, or 'persuasion'?"

Ibiki smirked. "Go with 'persuasion'. The results are most effective then."

Kasumi nodded. "Very well. If you could leave the room, please?" Ibiki nodded and left.

Mizuki smirked once the door closed. "You can't hope to get anything out of me, little girl. Look at yourself. You don't even have any equipment with you. What could you possibly do to make me talk?"

"You're about to find out." Kasumi stated tonelessly as she pointed two fingers at the man, then bent them slowly in her direction.

Mizuki's smirk was replaced by a look of pain and the man started screaming.

Ibiki smiled as the man's garbled testimony, combined with his screams, spread through the building. _I'll gladly step down and name her Head of the Department once she becomes a Chunin.

* * *

_

"Where's Mizuki-sensei?" a girl demanded when Kasumi walked back in the room, sat down, and snuggled into Sasuke.

"He's dead." The white-haired girl announced calmly. "I never leave my subjects alive after questioning."

"Settle down, class." Iruka stood up. "When I call your name, you will go into the other room and perform a henge, Kawarimi, and Bunshin." The students looked at Naruto with smirks or pity, as they knew he couldn't make a clone.

* * *

"Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka called. Naruto stood up and walked into the other room.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." The students heard him shout, before the teachers exclaimed in shock and surprise.

Naruto was smiling widely when he left with a Konoha headband in his hand.

* * *

"Before I divide you into teams, I have one more announcement to make. Among you three are the Celestials, and I have called someone special in to honor them for their work." Iruka moved to one side, as the Hokage walked in, followed by Kushina and Obito.

"You never told us what you're reading." Naruto remarked. Kasumi sighed, then punched the desk, folding it cleanly in half around her arm. "Aunt Tsunade is known for her inhuman strength. I just happened to find a scroll with a description on how to do it at home. Sorry about the desk, Iruka-sensei."

Kushina sighed and held Iruka back as she flashed through several hand seals. "Mokuton: Jutaku no Fukugen no Jutsu (1)!" she announced, much to the class's shock. The desk bent back and within a few seconds, looked as if it had just been bought.

The Hokage stood at the front of the room and waited until Kushina finished, then spoke. "I'll get right to the point. First off, Kushina Uzumaki, I'd like to honor you for your work as 'Earth'." Almost everybody gaped at her as the Hokage handed her a check. "This is a bonus payment taken directly from my account. Congratulations." Kushina nodded and stepped back behind him.

"Second, Obito Uchiha, as 'Sky'." The Hokage smiled as he handed him a check for a smaller sum. "I commend you on your job. I don't think I'd manage dealing with the council so much." Obito laughed and joined Kushina.

"Lastly, Sun, Star and Moon." The Hokage looked at the students. "I won't give you money. Instead, shall you pass the tests your new teachers will give you tomorrow, you will be labeled Tokubetsu Genin (2) and have Chunin-level rights in the village. Sun, step forward."

Everybody gaped as Naruto stood up and walked over to the Hokage.

"Star, please join him."

The girls cheered as Sasuke stood up, smirking, and made his way over to Sarutobi.

"Moon, if you would."

This time the boys cheered when Kasumi stood up and joined the other two.

"These three are a true example of how students in the Academy should be like. Strong, dedicated…proud." Sarutobi then grimaced. "What happened at the start of the year showed that unfortunately, some of you still have a long way to go."

The Hokage turned to Iruka. "I think that's all. I'll take my leave now." And he left, followed by his two escorts.

"Alright, class." Iruka reclaimed his spot at the front. "If you'd all settle down, I will now announce the teams."

"Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Kasumi Senju, and...Sakura Haruno." Iruka called. Only Naruto seemed happy with Sakura on the team. "Your team will have four people because of the unequal number of graduates. You four are Team 7, and your Jonin Sensei is Kakashi Hatake." Kasumi brightened up.

"Team 8 is Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, and Kiba Inuzuka. Your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi." The three kids smiled at each other, remembering how they stood together during those memorable two weeks.

"Team 9 is still in circulation. Team 10 is…Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka. Your instructor is Asuma Sarutobi" The two boys glared at the girl, still sore about her last botched attempt at elevating her popularity.

* * *

"You know our teacher?" Naruto asked once all the other teams had left. Kasumi nodded.

"I met him several times at the Memorial Stone, when I went there to think about my mother. He was often there, staring for hours at Rin Inuzuka's name. Eventually we became friends from those visits. He's probably there now, so he'll be several hours late." Kasumi laid her head into Sasuke's lap and immediately started snoring softly. Sasuke just sat there quietly and stroked her hair, while looking down at her and smiling.

Naruto stood up and made to leave.

"Where are you going, Naruto?" Sakura half-yelled. Sasuke slapped her for being loud, so she lowered her voice. "We have to be here for sensei."

Naruto chuckled. "Thanks for reminding me. I'm going to leave Dad here. Let's see how Kakashi-sensei reacts when he sees _his_ teacher here." Sakura gaped in shock when Minato appeared. Sasuke smirked at Naruto's idea.

"See ya." Naruto waved at the others and left as Minato sat down next to Sasuke.

"Y-Yondaime-sama?" Sakura managed out. "How…but…you…how are you here?"

Minato chuckled. "Sakura-chan, my dad died twelve years ago. This here is a bloodline I have from Mum's side of the family. It allows me to, among other things, transfer some of my consciousness into dead bodies, making them independent of each other, but still under my control. So far I have three."

"The Yondaime was your dad?" Sakura stammered out and Minato nodded. "Who are the other two?"

"Classified information." Minato smiled apologetically. "Ask Kasumi-chan when she wakes up."

"My first impression of you…" Kakashi stuck his head through the door. What he saw made him trail off. "Sensei?"

Minato waved. "Kakashi-sensei, it's me, Naruto. My Rin'negan lets me do this."

Kakashi nodded; he had heard of that bloodline. "You're using your dad for a vessel? You can use the Hiraishin yourself, so what point is there?"

Minato grinned. "Shock value."

Kakashi smiled as he looked around the room and took in the other kids. Kasumi was just waking up, Sasuke was still smiling at her, and Sakura was alternating between glaring at the Senju and sending adoring glances at the Uchiha.

"My first impression of you four is…this should be interesting. Meet me on the roof in five minutes."

Minato, Sasuke, and Kasumi vanished in flashes of light. Sakura screamed in frustration, before storming up the stairs to get to the roof.

"Let's get to know each other, shall we?" Kakashi proposed, facing his students. "Tell me your name, likes, dislikes, and dreams for the future."

Sakura spoke up. "Why don't you go first so we know what to do, sensei?"

Kakashi just glared at her. This one was annoying him already. She also appeared to have lost all the smarts she reportedly had in the academy.

_Flashback:_

_Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma stood in the Hokage's office, awaiting their team placements._

"_We have ten students who graduate tomorrow. Any first choices?" Sarutobi asked, showing them the list._

_Kakashi spoke up. "Hokage-sama, I wish to train the Celestials. I think we could re-create a team like the Sannin."_

_The Sandaime smiled. "The Celestials come with a price. You noticed that we have ten students, right? If you want them, you need to take a fourth student. Preferably a bad one, so that they can help raise that kid's skill level. How about…Sakura Haruno?"_

_Kakashi gaped. "But…she scored highest on the knowledge test. How is she a bad student?"_

_The Hokage sighed. "That was ALL she could do. She apparently can't even throw a kunai properly."_

_Kakashi nodded. Just like that, the Hokage's plan made a lot more sense._

_End flashback._

Kasumi sighed. "Fine, I'll go first. My name is Kasumi Senju. I like Sasuke-sama, Naruto-kun, Anko-chan, Kushina-sama, and Obito-san. I dislike my boyfriend's fangirls, stupid civilians, and biased idiots. My dreams are to become a Jonin-sensei, help Sasuke-sama with his dreams, and have two kids."

Kakashi pointed at Sasuke. "You next."

Sasuke smirked. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like Kasumi-hime, Naruto, Obito, and Kushina. I don't like fangirls, people who can't see past my last name, and the civilians. Dreams for the future…I'd rather call them ambitions, to restore the Uchiha clan with Kasumi and Obito's help, and to kill a certain man." At this point a wind rose up and blew through Sasuke's hair, making him seem dramatic. "Naruto, stop that." Minato and Kasumi laughed while Sasuke smirked.

_They really do get along well. _Kakashi smiled as he turned to Naruto. "Sens…Naruto, you next."

Minato spoke loudly. "My name's Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen, Sasuke, Kasumi-chan, and Sakura-chan! My dislikes are the three minutes I have to wait for ramen. My dream is to surpass…well…this version of me and to become the greatest Hokage!" he finished confidently.

Kakashi eye-smiled. "You are just like your father, Naruto." He half-joked before turning to Sakura. "Pinky, you're up."

"My name's Sakura Haruno." The pink-haired girl said. "I like…"she glanced at Sasuke. "My dreams are…" again she looked at Sasuke.

Kakashi sighed. "Dislikes?"

"Kasumi-teme!" Sakura exclaimed loudly.

"Somehow I think I'll live." Kasumi deadpanned.

Kakashi sighed, regretting his choice of the fourth team member already. "Ok, now that we know each other, I'll test you to see if you can become Genin."

"But sensei, we already graduated from the Academy." Sakura protested.

At this, Kasumi facepalmed. "Wow, just…wow. Even the Hokage said earlier today that we'll be tested tomorrow to see if we qualify for Genin."

Kakashi nodded, less impressed with the Haruno with each passing minute. "That's right. Tomorrow I'll give you a test to see if you are worthy of becoming my students. Meet me here at six in the morning and don't eat anything. You'll just throw it up. Until then, dismissed." And he left in a swirl of leaves.

"Leaf Shunshin." Kasumi explained. "I have my own personalized Shunshin." She smirked as she grabbed Sasuke and the two disappeared in a swirl of hail. Minato sighed as he disappeared in a yellow flash.

"Why me?" Sakura screamed as she realized that her 'teammates' had once again left her by herself.

_From the data logs of Kasumi Senju:_

_Kushina Uzumaki_

_Rank: S-class._

_Position: Current leader of Anbu forces._

_Aliases: Earth._

_Relationship: Other – Naruto's mother._

_Elemental Affinity: Water/Earth._

_Basic info: Kushina Uzumaki was the heir to the Uzukage and the sole survivor of the destruction of Uzu no Kuni. She fled to Konoha, where she had diplomatic ties, and subsequently fell in love with Minato Namikaze, the newly chosen Yondaime Hokage. She died shortly after her son Naruto Uzumaki was born, due to a mixture of Kyuubi's demonic chakra and (officially noted) post-birth complications. After Kasumi Senju and Sasuke Uchiha protected her son from a civilian attack, she along with Obito Uchiha was brought back to life by Kami and Shinigami in order to keep a watchful eye on him as well as simply be there for him._

_Notes: Kushina Uzumaki has reportedly been taught in Mokuton by Hashirama Senju himself while she was in heaven. Upon demonstrating those abilities after coming back to Konoha, she was politely asked (Danzo Shimura appears to be afraid of her) to pass it on, where she declined upon the grounds that Mokuton is not, in fact, a bloodline limit, but simply a unique combination of the Water and Earth elements, which takes up too much chakra to be of any use unless the user has both those affinities. _

Translations:

1. Jutaku no Fukugen no Jutsu – House Restoration Technique.

2. Tokubetsu Genin - Special Genin.

Author's note: So all Celestials are now revealed and Naruto is shown to make good use of his Rin'negan. Kushina with Mokuton, bet that was unexpected. (Smiles) Till, next time, everybody!

Next time on "The Shadows See All": The Bell Test!


	14. The Bell Test

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS IS A REWRITE! THE ORIGINAL CHAPTER 13 HAS BEEN REPLACED WITH THIS VERSION. THE REASON FOR THIS IS THE GENERAL DISSATISFACTION I GOT FOR THE PREVIOUS VERSION.

Please enjoy. Chapter 18: The First Exam will be out soon.

Prepare yourself, Leaf Village... Chapter 13 Version 2: The Bell Test.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. I only own the OC Kasumi Senju.

Chapter 13: The Bell Test.

_The next day, 6:00 A.M:_

Sasuke looked around. "The girls are both still missing."

As if on cue, Kasumi came running up to them.

"Sasuke-sama, you won't believe what happened yesterday... oh, hi, Shodaime-kun." She waved to Naruto's vessel. "Anyway, Ibiki-san and Anko-chan decided to reorganize the T&I department, and I'm going to be one of the three heads. The other two being them, of course."

The Shodaime broke into a smile. "That's great, Kasumi-chan. You'll be awesome!"

Kasumi grinned. "Thanks, Naruto-kun. They said this will be in effect as soon as I get promoted to Chunin. How awesome is that?"

Sasuke scowled and looked around. "I can understand Kakashi-sensei being late, but Sakura doesn't strike me as someone who would disobey Kakashi-sensei. Where the hell is she?"

Kasumi shrugged. "Who cares? Anyway, let's talk strategy for this test."

* * *

Kakashi jumped down from a tree. "Ok, now that we're all here..."

Kakashi looked around and only now noticed the Shodaime. "Sigh…Naruto, you need to participate in this in your real body, not one of the Rin'negan vessels."

The Shodaime pouted and vanished, only for Naruto to appear in a yellow flash seconds later.

"Now we're ready." Kakashi stated, pulling out three bells and tying them to his belt. The he set up an alarm clock to activate at noon. "The point of this test is to get these bells from me. If you get one, you pass and the rest of the team continues the test. If the alarm goes off and you don't have a bell, you fail."

"But sensei, there are only three bells." Sakura pointed out. Kakashi nodded.

"That's right. One of you won't get a bell and will be sent back to the Academy. In this test, it's everyone for themselves. The one who doesn't have a bell at noon will be tied up to one of these logs behind you, and will not get lunch. If I'm feeling generous, you'll get another shot at it after lunch. I'd tell you to come at me with the intention to kill, but…I'd rather not. Ready? Go!"

Kakashi smiled inwardly as all four of them jumped away in different directions. _Perfect. Now I get to read my book._

Kakashi took out an orange book and started reading, occasionally giggling quietly.

* * *

From her point of view, Kasumi was glad to see Naruto and Sasuke in the exact positions required for their three-person jutsu.

From their hiding places, Sasuke and Naruto nodded when Kasumi signaled that she's going first.

Kasumi sped through a set of seals. "Mittsu no youso chakra o hitei kabe no Jutsu: Koori. (1)"

At the same time, Sasuke went through the same seals, changing only the last one. "Mittsu no youso chakra o hitei kabe no Jutsu: Hi."

Simultaneously, Naruto shouted his jutsu. "Mittsu no youso chakra o hitei kabe no Jutsu: Kaze!"

Kakashi put his book down and stared in shock as a wall of ice sped from Kasumi to Sasuke, a flame barrier spread between Sasuke and Naruto, and the air between Naruto and Kasumi seemed to sighed and tried channeling chakra, but to no avail. He looked around the triangular barrier. _What is this?_

Sasuke smirked and stepped forward. "I know what you're going to say. Shinobi skills lesson 1: Taijutsu." Sasuke slid into the standard Uchiha clan stance. "Let's rumble."

Behind him, Naruto and Kasumi shook their heads. "No, that doesn't work."

Sasuke scowled. "Damn."

Kakashi smirked under his mask as Sasuke charged towards him. "Bring it, goth."

"No one can stop the power of the emo!" Sasuke yelled, pulling out a kunai.

Behind him, Kasumi nodded in appreciation. "That battle cry was much better." Naruto laughed.

* * *

After a few minutes of dodging and exchanging blows, Kakashi jumped back. "Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu. (2)"

A dragon formed from water extinguished the fire section of the barrier and the entire construct dissipated. Kakashi smiled. "Shinobi skills lesson 2: Ninjutsu."

Kasumi had an evil smirk on her face as she and Naruto stood next to Sasuke. Kakashi gaped as Kasumi slid into the Hyuuga clan's stance. Her next words caused him to almost freak out.

"You are within my range of divination." Kasumi stated, then looked at Naruto. "Is that how Neji says it?"

Naruto nodded. "I think so."

Kasumi smirked and turned back to Kakashi. "Senju-Hyuuga Hijutsu: Hakke Rokujuuyon Chikyuu Hari! (3)"

Kakashi blanched as Kasumi made a hand sign. "Two spikes."

Two very thin needles made of earth shot out at Kakashi and embedded themselves in two of his tenketsu.

Kasumi formed another hand sign. "Four spikes."

Once Kakashi was riddled through with sixty-four thin projectiles, Kasumi smirked. "I bet you want to know how I know this move." Kakashi nodded.

Kasumi's smirk grew. "That's simple. I invented it for Hiashi Hyuuga."

Kasumi launched into an explanation. "You see, this jutsu launches sixty-four thin needles of earth into an opponent's tenketsu or vital spots. You don't have to move from your spot while doing it and each volley requires a different hand seal. In gratitude for this technique, Hiashi allowed me to use it, named it the Senju-Hyuuga Hijutsu, and showed me the basic Jyuuken stance. Only the stance."

Kasumi straightened up and continued. "I need to see my opponent in order to hit him with the needles. However, a Hyuuga can see in every direction without turning his or her head, so they can hit multiple enemies at once with this technique. If they aim for vital spots, this technique can become deadly protection against a mob surrounding a Hyuuga."

Kasumi jumped back towards her two teammates. "And now it's time to wrap this up with Naruto's jutsu."

The three Genin smirked and drew a tri-pronged kunai each. Before they could toss them, however, a scream tore through the air.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Kakashi, who shrugged. "Don't look at me. I haven't even done anything."

The three Celestials sighed at their missing teammate's uselessness and threw their kunai simultaneously. Kakashi caught the black/red one, the black/silver one landed in front of him, and the black/yellow one pierced the ground right behind him.

Kakashi jumped up as Kasumi appeared at his feet and attempted to scythe his legs from under him, only to twist madly to one side as Sasuke swung a punch right where his head had been. Kakashi's eye widened as he felt something was wrong.

Kasumi and Sasuke smirked as the three landed. Kakashi was confused until he noticed them point behind him and turned around. There was Naruto, grinning cheekily and holding up the bells he snatched from Kakashi's belt while the man was busy.

Kakashi sighed at how quickly they finished. "Well, you three have gotten the bells, and more importantly, the moves you used required teamwork, which is what I was hoping to see from you guys." Sakura chose that moment to appear.

"So, you have a bell each. Are you going to send Sakura back to the Academy?" Kakashi asked curiously.

The three looked at each other, then tossed all three bells to the pink-haired girl, who caught them in surprise. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Kakashi-sensei, take her on for an apprentice or something. If she goes back to the Academy she won't learn any useful skills." Sasuke stated. "We'll sit out one more year and graduate again next summer. I'm not leaving my friends behind."

Kakashi smiled under his mask. _These three really do have amazing bonds with each other._ "In that case… you all pass."

Kakashi then glanced at Kasumi. "Kasumi, you met me at the Memorial Stone several times. You know I went there to think about Obito, while now I go to think about Rin. Anyway, Obito was the one who preached teamwork when we were a Genin team. I guess he rubbed off on me. Those who abandon the mission are trash, however those who ditch their comrades are worse than that." Kakashi lifted his headband, revealing his Sharingan eye. "I got this from Obito. It serves as a harsh reminder of how foolish I was before he taught me how important my teammates should be to me."

Kakashi then smiled, lightening the mood. "Congratulations, you four, you all pass. Tomorrow we'll do our very first mission as Team 7.

Kakashi wagged a finger. "And now... i need to go to the hospital."

_From the data logs of Kasumi Senju:_

_Anko Mitarashi_

_Age: 20._

_Rank: A-class._

_Position: Tokubetsu Jonin._

_Aliases: The Snake Whore (derogatory), Crazy Snake Lady (Naruto)._

_Relationship: Other – best friend from the T&I Division (interrogation)._

_Elemental Affinity: Earth._

_Basic info: Anko Mitarashi is considered the "snake whore" by the civilians due to her apprentice to the Snake Sannin Orochimaru. She was one of the first he had placed the curse mark on, and had survived the process despite even his own predictions. After being left for dead by her own teacher, Anko became determined to sever all ties with Orochimaru, being the only one to fully suppress the curse mark with willpower alone, and swearing to kill him herself._

_Notes: Anko has developed a rather sadistic personality since becoming a Chunin. After becoming a Jonin, she took up the position of Deputy Head of Konoha's Interrogation Department, as well as frequently being the proctor for the second stage of the Chunin Exams._

_Anko Mitarashi and Kasumi Senju are best friends and the two best female interrogators currently in the employ of the Anbu T&I (Torture and Interrogation) Division. Upon Kasumi's advancement to Chunin, Kasumi Senju, Anko Mitarashi, and Ibiki Morino have decided to share the Head role of the T&I Division._

Translations:

Mittsu no youso chakra o hitei kabe no jutsu: Koori/Hi/Kaze – Three Elements Chakra Negation Barrier Technique – Ice/Fire/Wind.

Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu – Water Style: Water Dragon Technique.

Senju-Hyuuga Hijutsu: Hakke Rokujuuyon Chikyuu Hari – Senju-Hyuuga Hidden Technique: Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Earth Spikes.

Author's note: And here is the rewrite for chapter 13.

"Next" time on "The Shadows See All": Off to Wave Country!


	15. Off to Wave Country

Author's note: Italics are thoughts/notes, scene transitions, and the bio entry from Kasumi's book.

I'd like to thank everybody who favorited my story or made an alert to it, as well as Shifuni for the reviews posted earlier. Thanks all!

Honestly, about the Clan Restoration Act, I'm not sure if it's canon because I never heard of it there, but it's a recurring thing in fanfics. Many Naru/harem stories start off with Naruto activating it after he finds out his heritage. The unique part in my story is that a girl fell under it.

However, I'm going to put Kasumi's relationship with Anko on hold, meaning I won't write about it for now. It'll come to a head after the Chunin exams.

I know last chapter might have been disappointing, but I wasn't feeling too well when I wrote it. It was more of a "gotta get this done" chapter rather than "I like writing" type of chapter.

Sorry about how long it took, but the chapters are now going to be longer, and as such I won't manage to write them in one day anymore. Expect weekly updates from here on out.

I think Naruto – The Abridged Series by MasakoX and Vegeta3986 is hilarious. At times, I'm going to put in short dialogues from that to make the chapters a bit more fun. Enjoy!

Ages: Kasumi – 13, Naruto – 12, Sasuke – 12, Sakura – 12.

Prepare yourself, Leaf Village…Chapter 14!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Abridged. I only own the OC Kasumi Senju.

Chapter 14: Off to Wave Country!

_Two months later:_

Kakashi was impressed with how team dynamics between his students had improved since he became their teacher. Sakura was still hung up on Sasuke, but tolerated Naruto and even stopped referring to Kasumi as "teme". Similarly, Kasumi stopped whining about sluts and fangirls when Sakura was around. Sasuke was…well, Sasuke. He was open and relaxed enough when his teammates, save Sakura, were around, but when with others he reverted to a silent, broody mood. Naruto had switched between his four bodies for every team meeting, so Kakashi was never sure who his fourth student would send to the next one.

Sasuke smiled as he looked at his girlfriend hiding behind a tree. Over the last two months, Kasumi had somewhat changed her appearance. Her hair was now reaching her lower back, she had put her Konoha plate on a belt instead of a headband, and she now had twelve scrolls around said belt, with the Kanji labels for 1-12 on them. Nobody knew what she had sealed in those scrolls, as she remained incredibly tight-lipped when asked.

Kakashi looked out from behind the tree hiding him. "Target acquired." He whispered over the transmitter.

"Kakashi-sensei, this is stupid." Kasumi grumbled back. "We did this exact same mission almost every day for the last two weeks. How the hell does this thing even keep escaping?"

Kakashi sighed. "Our job isn't to ask pointless questions, it's to capture that damn…"

"Screw it!" came over the earphone. "Hyoton: Kage no Toketsu Jutsu (1)!"

Kakashi sighed as he heard the cat whine, immobile because its shadow had been frozen to the ground. "Mission complete."

* * *

"Oh, thank you, brave ninja for finding my Tora-chan!" a fat noblewoman exclaimed happily, as she squeezed the life out of the cat.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot why I wanted to become a ninja." Naruto commented sarcastically as the woman left. "It was so I could find cats for fat old ladies."

The Hokage looked at a piece of paper. "Ok, your next mission is to paint a house, help a shopkeeper stock boxes, pull weeds and remove snakes from a neglected garden, or…" He glanced at another paper. "Unclog a gutter."

"No way!" Naruto shouted. "We've been doing these lame missions for two months now. Well, no more! I've had it! Give us a cool mission!" The other three nodded in agreement.

Sarutobi smirked and motioned for an incensed Iruka to sit down. "So you think you can handle a C-rank, hmm?" Inwardly he chuckled. _So the Celestials got tired of doing chores, huh? Took them longer than I thought._

"Alright, I'll give you this mission." Sarutobi said, taking a paper from the pile labeled "C". "Your job in this one is to escort the client to the Land of Waves. Send him in."

Team 7 watched as an old man with a straw hat and a bottle of alcohol stumbled into the room.

"These are my bodyguards?" the drunk sneered. "I paid for real ninjas, not for a bunch of snot-nosed brats. They look like they couldn't protect me from a cockroach. Especially the short one."

"Who's the short one?" Naruto asked, confused. Sasuke and Sakura moved closer to him, while Kasumi, a full head taller, stepped behind him and grinned. Naruto glanced left, then right, and became furious.

"So you think I can't protect you from anything, huh?" he smirked, making a weird gesture with his hand. The Shodaime, Nidaime, and Minato appeared out of nowhere around the blond boy.

The old man blinked at the display. "Ok, you'll do, but what about the others?"

Kasumi smiled as she reached for the Raijin on her back and pulled it out in front of her. The client stared as a spark of electricity ran along the sword. He gaped further when Sasuke's eyes turned red and black commas started spinning slowly.

He chuckled nervously. "Ok, you guys seem to all have some nice tricks. Anyway, I'm the bridge builder Tazuna and you five will be my bodyguards to Wave."

Kakashi spoke up, taking charge. "Very well. Team 7, Tazuna-san, we will meet by the main village gate in thirty minutes.

* * *

Kakashi sighed as he looked at his team. Naruto was jumping excitedly, Sasuke and Kasumi were holding hands and looking up at the sky, and Sakura was looking adoringly at Sasuke and squealing. "Ok, Naruto, you need to calm down, and Sasuke and Kasumi, you need to focus more on what's on the ground."

"What do I need?" Sakura asked, tearing her gaze away from Sasuke.

"A smack across the face." Kakashi replied, sticking his nose back into his orange book. Sasuke and Kasumi snickered.

Tazuna approached and cast a critical eye over the team. "Ok, let's go." Without waiting for a reply he moved past them and out of the village.

* * *

"Let me tell you about the five chakra affinities." Kakashi said. "Those five are fire, water, lightning, wind, and earth."

"And in case of some anomaly like a bloodline, there's more, like wood and ice." Kasumi pitched in. "Anyone can use Mokuton if they have water and earth affinities or Hyoton if they have water and wind affinities. What the Shodaime had was the affinity to use Mokuton, which greatly decreased the chakra necessary for it. That's why I can use Hyoton jutsus so easily, despite not having a wind affinity like Naruto does."

_Flashback:_

_Kazuki knelt and handed a small piece of paper to Kasumi. "Here, channel some chakra into this. It'll tell us what affinity you have."_

_Kasumi concentrated on the paper and a second later it became soaked._

"_Ah, a water affinity." Kazuki commented. "You'll have to train with you mum, she has the same…" He trailed off when the paper crystallized._

"_It froze." Kasumi stated blankly, wagging the solidified paper._

"_I wonder what that means." Kazuki thought out loud. Kasumi smashed the thin iced paper on his head._

"_What do you think?"_

_End flashback._

"Naruto ended up in a funny position." Kasumi continued. "He ended up with wind. That makes his spars with Sasuke-sama interesting."

"Why is that?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Naruto's wind jutsus are strong against Sasuke-sama's lightning affinity, but weak against his fire one." The Senju explained.

Kasumi frowned as they approached a puddle in the road. "Interesting." She remarked. "See that puddle? It's not real."

Sasuke and Naruto glanced at her questioningly. Kasumi waved her hand at the puddle, but nothing happened.

"Genjutsu." She announced. "I've never seen water I couldn't manipulate. Kakashi-sensei, keep the team back. I'll deal with this." Kasumi took off the Raijin and stuck it into the puddle, sending a stream of electricity down the blade. A scream came from inside, before a ninja with a slashed Mist headband jumped out.

"You electrocuted my brother!" The strange Shinobi yelled. "Die!"

Kasumi sighed, waved her hand, and a stream of water blasted the man into a tree, where he slumped, dazed.

Kasumi knelt down in front of him. "Play time." She commented, cracking her knuckles, before bending one finger. The man screamed in pain.

Sakura stared in surprise at a small puddle of water forming under Kasumi. "What is she doing?"

"It's her most effective interrogation technique." Sasuke explained. "She hasn't told anyone what she does. All I know is that it has something to do with water and it doesn't need any tools."

"Who sent you?" Kasumi asked the man. "What are you after?"

"We were sent to kill the bridge builder." The ninja choked out.

"Who ordered you? Who do you work for?" The white-haired girl pressed on. The ninja, however, refused to say anything more.

Kasumi sighed and clenched her fist. The man screamed before falling to the side, dead. The puddle under the girl became much larger, soaking her shoes.

Kasumi stood up and waved her hand, sending the water flying off her legs. "So why were two B-ranked Kiri-nin after you?" She asked Tazuna.

The man looked at the others. Sakura was shaking in fear at having seen someone die, but Naruto and Sasuke remained impassive. "I'll explain everything." He said. "But first, Kakashi-san, tell me how those kids can be so used to killing. How did the girl take them down so easily?"

Kakashi sighed. "Naruto, Sasuke, and Kasumi were B-ranked Shinobi when they started the Academy. It's been about four years since then, so their skills have risen up exponentially. I think they could hold their own against most Konoha Jonin in a straight fight by now." At Tazuna's confused look he elaborated. "They are the Celestials."

Tazuna's face lit up in recognition and the man whistled. "Those are some damn fine bodyguards." He glanced at Sakura. "What about her then?"

Kakashi looked back at the Haruno. "How do I put this nicely…dead weight? Meat shield? Nah, I'll go with…weak link."

Sakura just glared at him.

"Anyway, they were after me because Gato of the Gato Corp. sent them. The bridge I'm building is going to be a great boost to wave's economy, and Gato's displeased because he has a monopoly in our country and he would lose that if I succeed." Tazuna said.

"So this would rank higher than a C-rank." Kakashi frowned. "Normally I'd be worried about this, but I have three Shinobi here with me who can probably handle even S-class enemies and protect Sakura at the same time." Kakashi turned to his students. "Your call, guys. Should we go on?"

Kakashi smiled under his mask as all four nodded. _Always up to a challenge, aren't you?

* * *

_

"Something's not right." Naruto frowned, eyeing a terrified white rabbit with a kunai stuck between its ears. "It's the wrong season for rabbits to have white fur."

Kakashi's eye widened as he heard a whistling sound. "Get down!" He yelled, pulling Tazuna down at the same time.

Sasuke and Kasumi picked themselves up slowly and gaped at the huge sword stuck in the tree. As the team watched, a man with a slashed Mist Village symbol landed on the blade.

"Zabuza Momochi." Kakashi stated. "A-rank missing-nin and the so-called Demon of the Bloody Mist."

"Ran away from Kiri after a failed assassination attempt on the Mizukage." Kasumi added. Zabuza stared at her.

"I remember you." He said, to everyone's shock. "You're the bitch who stopped me from killing that bastard!"

Kasumi laughed. "No, that was Mum."

_Flashback:_

"_You see, Mizukage-sama, my daughter just found out she has a water affinity." Hitomi explained. "I wanted to ask if you could either lend or give us some jutsu scrolls I could teach her."_

_The Mizukage chuckled. "Hitomi, we've known each other for years. I told you, call me Yagura. And yes, I can give you several scrolls to teach your kid."_

_An explosion blasted his door out of its frame and into the office._

"_Knock, knock." Zabuza stated sarcastically, drawing his sword. With a yell, he threw himself at Yagura, only to be stopped by Hitomi, who had her own sword drawn._

"_I'm not here for you, lady." He spat. "But if you're against me, tell me your name. I like to know who I kill."_

_Hitomi smirked at him. "You won't manage to kill me, so there's no need for me to tell you."_

_Zabuza cursed and jumped over a sword swing. "You're good, girlie, but not good enough. I'm from the seven swordsmen. Nobody can beat one of us in a sword fight."_

"_Good thing I don't play fair." Hitomi commented._

_Zabuza cursed again when he noticed that the Mizukage had summoned his guards while he was fighting the woman. "This isn't over!" He exclaimed, as he jumped out the window and sprinted off._

_End flashback._

"Never did find out who she was." Zabuza mused. "It's been driving me crazy these last years. If you're her daughter, then tell me your name."

Kasumi chose to satisfy the man's curiosity. "Kasumi Senju." She said. Zabuza's eyes widened.

"That woman was a Senju?" he asked, incredulous. "Oh man, my cause would have gotten a lot of followers if word got out I killed a Senju clan member." He leered at the Genin. "But, she's gone, so you'll have to do."

Kakashi stepped in front of his team. "I'll handle him." He said. "You guys stick with the bridge builder." The Genin nodded and took up a defensive formation around Tazuna.

* * *

Kakashi looked around him and sighed. This was not what he had in mind when he said he'd handle Zabuza.

"Run, you guys." He yelled from his water prison. "He's too strong for you to handle alone." _I think._

Kakashi watched as his students conferred among themselves before preparing to do…something.

Naruto took out a huge shuriken and threw it to Sasuke. "Catch!"

Sasuke smirked. "Ah, I see your plan. Go; big…black…um…line?"

"Demon Shuriken, the Shadow Windmill." The weapon whispered.

"What he said." Sasuke commented, throwing the…well, throwing star.

Zabuza cursed as the dodged weapon turned into the blond kid, who then threw a kunai and forced him to release Kakashi. He barely had time to raise his sword and block as Kasumi almost skewered him with her Raijin. Kakashi watched as his oldest student fought Zabuza on equal terms for several minutes, before he decided to intervene.

"I'll take it from here." He said. "Great job, you guys." Kasumi pouted, but jumped back to her team.

* * *

Zabuza groaned as he leaned against a tree. He found it quite ironic, actually. So many times he'd used the Suiryuudan no Jutsu (2), and yet he'd never been on the receiving end. Until now, that it.

He choked and fell to one side as a couple of senbon needles hit his neck.

"Heh, what do you know?" a random hunter-nin remarked, as he/she landed next to the body. "He did die."

"Hunter-nin." Kasumi called to the person. "If you'd be so kind as to decapitate him here. My friend Sakura has never seen a dead body and it'd be a good experience for her."

The hunter-nin stiffened, then quickly grabbed Zabuza and disappeared.

"He/she will be back." Kasumi stated calmly, sighed, and picked up an unconscious Kakashi with Naruto's help. "Let's keep going."

_From the data logs of Kasumi Senju:_

_Kakashi Hatake_

_Rank: S-class._

_Position: Jonin – sensei._

_Aliases: Copy Ninja Kakashi, Sharingan Kakashi._

_Relationship: Sensei._

_Elemental Affinity: Lightning/Earth._

_Basic info: Kakashi Hatake graduated from the Academy at the age of 10. He became a Chunin at the age of 12, and was put on Team 7 under Minato Namikaze with Obito Uchiha and Rin Inuzuka, both Genin. He became a Jonin at the age of 14, and developed an arrogant attitude as a result. His foolish pride came to an abrupt end when Obito Uchiha died on a mission shortly after giving Kakashi his left Sharingan eye. Since then, he was further shaken by the deaths of Rin Inuzuka and his sensei Minato Namikaze during the Kyuubi attack._

_Notes: After Obito's death, Kakashi adopted many of the Uchiha's traits, such as being chronically late and making lame excuses. Kakashi is late to most events because he spends most of his time in Konoha looking at Rin Inuzuka's and Minato Namikaze's names, which are engraved on the Memorial Stone in the middle of Konoha's graveyard._

Translations/explanations:

Kage no Toketsu Jutsu – Shadow Freeze Technique. Renders the target immobile by freezing the target's shadow to the ground.

Suiryuudan no Jutsu – Water Dragon Technique. Sends a huge dragon made of water at the target.

Author's note: I'm slowly running out of ideas for people to describe in Kasumi's Data Logs (there's like 4-5 left). If there's a Naruto character you'd like to me describe, please say so in a review or message. Thanks.

Also, go check out my new Naruto story, "Legacy of the Akatsuki", starring a powerful/dark female Naruto, Madara Uchiha, and Konan as "nee-san".

Next time on "The Shadows See All": Chakra Control – Water Walking!


	16. Time to Walk on Water

Author's note: Italics are thoughts/notes, scene transitions, and the bio entry from Kasumi's book.

I'd like to thank everybody who favorited my story or made an alert to it, as well as Shifuni, Your Average Joe, and aoitori129. You guys rock!

Sorry about the delay. I went skiing and the lodge didn't have internet, I didn't feel like writing and wanted to avoid a crappy chapter like chapter 13, I wanted to make you guys wait. Pick whichever reason you want; they're all true to a degree.

Ages: Kasumi – 13, Naruto – 12, Sasuke – 12, Sakura – 12.

Prepare yourself, Leaf Village…Chapter 15!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. I only own the OC Kasumi Senju.

I also do not own Naruto Abridged or any of the awesome jokes in there.

Chapter 15: Time to walk on water!

_Later that day:_

A woman opened the door of her house only to find her father accompanied by several kids, two of which were carrying a fainted adult.

"Guys, this is my daughter Tsunami." Tazuna announced. "Tsunami, these super guys are the ninjas that protected me on my way here."

The white-haired girl spoke up. "Tsunami-san, if you'd be so kind as to find a place for Kakashi-sensei to recover? He fainted after our last fight."

The woman nodded and ushered the group inside.

* * *

Kakashi stirred weakly in the bed he was given by Tsunami.

"So, we made it to Tazuna's already?" he guessed. Kasumi nodded.

"Sensei, I don't think that hunter-nin was really a hunter-nin." She said. "I think it was Zabuza's accomplice instead."

Kakashi sensed she was right, but decided to test her further.

"You're probably right." He said, much to Sakura's horror. "But what makes you think so?"

"Well, from what I heard hunter-nin usually dispose of the body on the spot and ensure the target's death by cutting its head off. This hunter-nin used senbon needles, which are virtually incapable of actually killing someone, and he/she basically ran away when I requested that he/she cuts off Zabuza's head right there."

"And there we go. Kasumi's analytical brain strikes again." Kakashi deadpanned.

Kasumi chuckled. "Anyway, what do we do now, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi grabbed his crutches and lifted himself up slowly. "Well, I would guess Zabuza will take about a week to recover, so you guys will train on chakra control before he comes back."

Sasuke groaned. "This should be fun."

* * *

Sakura looked around the clearing they were in. "Kakashi-sensei, how exactly do we train chakra control?"

Kakashi smiled under his mask. "Glad you asked. To train chakra control, you will…climb trees."

Sakura looked at him, baffled. "How will that help?"

"You will climb them without using your hands."

"WHAT?" the Haruno screeched.

Sasuke sighed. "He means we'll channel chakra to out feet in order to stick to the tree as we walk up it."

Naruto frowned. "Sensei, we already know this exercise." He stated, much to Kakashi and Sakura's surprise.

"Show me." Kakashi instructed.

Sakura stared as her three teammates walked calmly up the trees closest to them. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, impressed. "Ok, you have that down. Do you know water walking then?"

Kasumi shook her head.

"That's a more advanced chakra control exercise." Kakashi explained. "Since you clearly mastered this already, why don't you three go and practice walking on water?"

"Like Jesus?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi sighed. "Yes, Naruto. Like Jesus. Anyway, I'll stay here while Sakura practices her tree-climbing."

* * *

"This is so annoying." Naruto panted out as he dragged himself out of the nearby lake again.

Sasuke, resting next to him, nodded. "I know. What kind of superhuman freak with insane control could do this on the first try?

At that moment, Kasumi glided over the lake surface right past them. "Wheeeeee!"

The two boys stared after her for a while, before Naruto smirked. "Did you just call your own girlfriend a freak?"

Kasumi chose that moment to stop water-skating and come back to the two boys. "Who's a freak?"

Sasuke blanched. "Uh, nobody. Just…um…me and Naruto were remembering a weirdo we fought once."

Kasumi nodded and let the manner drop, then moved off again.

Naruto spoke up. "You know, the proper phrase is 'Naruto and I'."

Sasuke scowled and pushed Naruto into the lake.

* * *

Kasumi smiled as she watched Sasuke and Naruto's forms sleeping under a tree. She knew she had awesome chakra control, so she grasped water-walking easily, but at the same time she knew the boys would have trouble with it.

She frowned and looked in a different direction, from which a girl with a herb basket was approaching. The girl appeared so focused on the sleeping boys that she didn't even notice Kasumi staring at her.

Kasumi watched as the girl approached Naruto's still form and stood over it, clearly deliberating about something. Finally, the unknown person steeled herself and pulled out a couple of senbon needles.

"You know, it's a bad idea to kill someone when others can see you."

The girl jumped and stared at Kasumi, shocked out of her wits. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough." Kasumi remarked, standing up and approaching the other girl. "Now tell me who you are and why you wanted to hurt Naruto." _Although I think I know who she is…_

The girl flinched and hurriedly put the needles away. "My name is Haku." Was all she said.

Kasumi stared at her. "And why would a pretty girl like you be working for Zabuza?"

Haku raised an eyebrow. "Are you flirting with me?"

"I'm bisexual, and you're pretty, so…yeah, I guess." Kasumi chuckled before turning serious again. "But don't avoid the question. Why do you work for Zabuza? And if your story has a flashback I'll kill you right here."

Haku paled before somehow managing to tell Kasumi her story without using flashbacks.

Kasumi smiled coldly when the story finished. "Now that I know about why you're here, I have decided not to kill you. Congratulations. Why don't you go back to Zabuza and help him recover? Don't worry." She added sarcastically. "We'll be ready for you."

Haku nodded and started walking away. "By the way, I'm actually a boy." She…he called over his shoulder.

Kasumi raised an eyebrow at that. _Well, that was unexpected. Still, if Haku's a guy, then why did the author refer to him as 'she'? Unless it was to confuse the readers…_

Kasumi sighed and walked over to her sleeping teammates. "Come on, guys, time to go back.

* * *

Sasuke choked on his food. "Wait, so Haku was actually a guy?"

Naruto laughed. "He'd make a perfect boyfriend for you, Kasumi-chan." He joked. "After all, you like both sexes, so it wouldn't matter to you which one he is."

Sasuke shoved Naruto's face into his rice bowl. "Why are you so annoying all of a sudden?"

A young kid chose that moment to interrupt their conversation.

"How can you be so calm?" the boy yelled. "You don't stand a chance against Gato!"

Kasumi studied the boy carefully, but didn't say anything.

"Everyone who went up against Gato before had died!" the kid continued bitching. "And you will die too! There's no such thing as heroes and…"

"Your eyes remind me of mine, all those years ago." Kasumi interrupted him softly. "Tell me, which of your parents did you see killed?"

Inari stayed quiet.

"My dad died when I was five, before I even moved to Konoha." Kasumi started her tale. "It was a civil war, led by some rebels who opposed the weak and docile Kage we had. However, he was a distant relative and one of Dad's fellow clansmen, so our Dad joined in the fighting, while Mum and I escaped the clan grounds through a secret exit. We did get to see my dad and several other family members die before we ran away, though."

Kasumi smiled gently. "Then we came to Konoha, ready to start a new life in my Mum's home village. That's where I made great friends." She indicated Naruto and Sasuke. "Sadly, after three years, I saw my mum killed in a clan purge, when she went to stop the killer. The guy was also someone I called a friend, right until the point when I saw him over Mum's body." Kasumi glanced at Sasuke. "Sasuke has even more reason than me to hate the guy, though. It was his clan."

Inari and his family stared at her in sorrow and disbelief, before the boy remembered Naruto. "What about him then?"

"I was an orphan for the first eight years of my life, hated and abused by my own village because of something beyond my control. It wasn't until a relative made herself known that my life started to look up, simply because my relative isn't reluctant to strike back against the village." Naruto explained bitterly. "If your story can top ours, then feel free to continue whining. Otherwise, if your life sucks, then do something about it instead of moping around."

The group stared as Naruto got up and walked away from the table.

"Where are you going, Naruto?" Sasuke asked. "It's late."

"I need to blow off some steam." Naruto grumbled. "Don't wait up."

_The next morning:_

Kasumi walked in, carrying a sleeping Naruto over her shoulder.

"What…?" Kakashi started, before her glare cut him off.

"'I need to blow off some steam' he said." Kasumi stated in a pissed-off tone of voice. "'Don't wait up' he said." She tossed his unconscious form into his bed unceremoniously.

Sasuke smiled. "And yet you wouldn't trade him for any other teammate."

Kasumi's scowl vanished. "True." She laughed. "I'd trade Sakura easily, though."

Sakura frowned. "I'm not that annoying, am I?"

"You hit people whenever they say something you don't want to hear." Kasumi deadpanned. "Overreacting aggressively will get you killed in a fight with another Shinobi. Not to mention only Naruto won't hit back, and that's because he likes you. I still don't understand why."

"So you think I'm unlikeable?" Sakura challenged.

"Think back to how you treat Naruto whenever he asks you out. I'm surprised he hasn't given up three years ago. You hit him every time he speaks to you, because you are hung up on my boyfriend instead. For crying out loud, he's taken. Get over it, woman."

Sakura looked down at the ground, unable to come up with a response to the truth. Sasuke glanced from his girlfriend to his fangirl in amusement. "Harsh."

"Anyway, we should get moving." Kakashi interjected. "After all, we have a bridge to watch."

_From the data logs of Kasumi Senju:_

_Haku_

_Rank: Estimated A-rank._

_Position: Unavailable due to being unregistered as a Shinobi._

_Aliases: None._

_Relationship: Enemy._

_Elemental Affinity: Water/Ice._

_Basic info: Haku came from an unknown clan from northern Mizu no Kuni, where he was born during the time of the Fourth Mizukage's Bloodline Purges. As such, once his bloodline manifested itself, he was instructed by his frantic mother to never show it to anyone. His father, however, got wind of it and killed his mother, causing Haku to lose control of his power and kill his father and the mob he had brought with him._

_Notes: After running away from his home village and spending several weeks as a homeless child, he was found by Zabuza Momochi, who had escaped Kirigakure after failing to kill the Mizukage. Zabuza saw the potential Haku had with his bloodline and took the boy in, training him to be a Shinobi tool and destroying his individuality and sense of purpose in the process. Haku blindly follows Zabuza's orders in gratitude for the man taking him in, and he has labeled Zabuza as his only "precious person"._

Author's note: Don't worry about the names for Kasumi's Data Logs anymore. I thought of a relevant person for every chapter I plan to write here.

Next time on "The Shadows See All": The Hidden Power of the Uchiha Clan!


	17. The Power of the Uchiha Clan

Author's note: Italics are thoughts/notes, scene transitions, and the bio entry from Kasumi's book.

I'd like to thank everybody who favorited my story or made an alert to it. You guys are awesome!

Ages: Kasumi – 13, Naruto – 12, Sasuke – 12, Sakura – 12.

Prepare yourself, Leaf Village…Chapter 16!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. I only own the OC Kasumi Senju.

I also do not own Naruto Abridged or any of the awesome jokes in there.

Chapter 16: The power of the Uchiha Clan!

* * *

_Minutes later:_

Kakashi's team (minus Naruto) and Tazuna were currently standing on the bridge and looking around with surprise and suspicion.

"Where is everybody?" Tazuna asked in confusion.

On cue, one of his workers stumbled out of the fog, clearly terrified, but not injured. The group watched as he shuffled by, unfocused and mumbling something to himself.

Laughter came from the fog, before Zabuza and the mysterious hunter-nin appeared. "So, Hatake, it seems we meet again. This time, you'll die."

Kasumi waved at the hunter-nin. "Hi, Haku."

Said boy sighed and removed his mask. "Zabuza-sama, allow me to handle the kids."

The swordsman smirked. "They're all yours." Zabuza jumped away and Kakashi followed him. "Sakura, protect Tazuna!" he ordered before disappearing into the mist after Zabuza.

Zabuza started laughing as soon as he stopped moving. "Your brats don't stand a chance against Haku. Hell, I don't think even I could beat him."

Kakashi smiled. "What rank would you give Haku?"

Zabuza frowned. "Probably a high A-rank, why?"

Kakashi laughed. "He's going up against two of the Celestials by himself and you think he'll win?"

Zabuza's eyes widened. "Oh, shit."

* * *

"I'm impressed." Haku stated calmly, as he stood locked in close combat with Sasuke. "You're fast and you managed to occupy one of my hands. Too bad that's not enough."

Kasumi and Sasuke stared as Haku made some one-handed seals. "Hyoton: Makyou Hyoushou! (1)" Haku called out.

Kasumi looked around in surprise as panels of ice formed a dome around them. "First time I've ever seen that jutsu."

Images of Haku appeared in every single mirror, already holding several senbon needles. "It will also be your last time."

Standing back to back in the middle of the dome, Kasumi and Sasuke suddenly felt a lot less confident.

Sasuke made a set of hand seals and inhaled. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (2)!" he exclaimed, then spat out a huge ball of flames at one side of the dome. To their shock, the mirrors appeared only slightly melted, and they repaired themselves in seconds.

"Those mirrors are the ultimate secret technique of my bloodline." Haku explained. "A simple fireball couldn't hope to destroy them."

Kasumi and Sasuke tensed when they saw Haku prepare to throw his senbon needles.

"I apologize." Haku said. "But you're in the way of Zabuza-sama, so I can't let you live."

And he threw the needles.

* * *

Tsunami flinched when she heard the door to her house get smashed out of its hinges.

"Knock knock." Came a sarcastic call from downstairs. "Come out here. Don't make this hard on us."

Tsunami gasped. That meant there was more than one intruder in the house.

"Oi, look what I found." A second voice said, and Tsunami heard a scuffle downstairs. "A little boy."

"Inari." Tsunami whispered in fear. Hurried footsteps were heard across the floor she was on, but they headed downstairs instead of her room. Listening quietly, Tsunami heard sounds of another scuffle, a much bigger one this time.

"Hiraishin no Jutsu!" The unfamiliar words scared her. She heard Inari scream in terror.

"Tsunami-san." Naruto called from downstairs. "Come down here, the threat's gone."

'Gone' was one way to put it, Tsunami thought as she surveyed the scene. Naruto was standing with Inari off to one side. The floor was covered in red, and by the door there were two unfamiliar bodies, both cut to pieces.

"Tsunami-san." Naruto spoke up. "I have to go help out at the bridge. I think you'll be safe if you stay here." And with that, Naruto ran out of the house.

"Mom." Inari suddenly spoke up. "I'm going to get help for them."

Tsunami watched as her son took a crossbow and ran out of the house towards the village. She then turned towards a picture of a grinning fisherman. "You'd be proud of him." She said softly.

* * *

"You gotta love the water shield." Kasumi commented as she held a small dome of water around her and Sasuke, effectively stopping all the needles thrown their way.

Sasuke looked around in amazement. " First time I'm seeing this trick. How long can you hold this thing up?"

Kasumi frowned. "Well, the full one, which is this one, will completely drain my chakra in about twenty minutes, and after that, it'll collapse. If I turned it to ice, I wouldn't have to keep my hands in it, but it would double the chakra cost to keep it together. I could have a partial shield to deflect only one side of his attack and move that shield around, but that would also require more chakra and physical strength as well, so this one is our best bet."

In one of the mirrors, Haku perked up after listening to Kasumi's analysis. "Twenty minutes, huh? Let's see… if my copies have 2000 senbon per mirror, and one copy throws 25 senbon per minute…if three different copies threw senbon for two minutes, and then three other would take over…dammit, why didn't Zabuza teach me math or logic?" Haku smiled. "Regardless, I should have a lot left over after the shield falls."

* * *

Zabuza lunged at Kakashi, who parried the huge sword with a kunai, much to Zabuza's surprise.

"You won't be able to hold me back for long with just that puny knife." Zabuza sneered over the crossed weapons.

Kakashi smiled under his mask. "My, aren't you confident, Zabuza? It seems you forget something, though."

"Oh yeah?" Zabuza challenged. "And what is it that I'm forgetting, Hatake?"

Kakashi's unnoticed smile got wider. "You see, unlike most other Jonin-sensei, I have _four_ students."

Zabuza did a quick count in his head. "The weak girl is guarding the bridge builder, and Haku's fighting two…" His eyes narrowed. "Where's the blond kid, Hatake?"

"Right here." Came a voice, and Zabuza felt his body rise as Minato kicked him into the air. "NA!"

The Shodaime appeared out of nowhere and kicked Zabuza up higher. The dazed swordsman didn't even notice when he dropped his sword. "RU!"

The Nidaime smiled nastily as he kicked Zabuza in the stomach from below, causing him to fly straight up. "TO!"

Naruto appeared over Zabuza and his foot connected with the nuke-nin, slamming him into the ground. "Uzumaki Barrage: Rin'negan Version!" The boy announced.

Kakashi's eye crinkled. "Did I forget to mention that my fourth student has the power to control up to six vessels for Rin'negan, and that the three he has are Konoha's past Hokage?"

Zabuza looked up weakly. "Yes. Yes, you did."

* * *

All three fighters noticed when the water shield around Sasuke and Kasumi started to falter, and a few gaps formed in it.

"Sasuke!" Kasumi exclaimed. Said boy frowned.

"You don't have to yell, I'm standing next to you."

"Oh." Kasumi muttered. "Right. Listen, I can't keep this shield up for much longer, so we need a way to take him down quickly." She flinched when a few senbon embedded themselves in her flesh. "Genjutsu won't work against those mirrors, and any water or ice techniques of mine will simply help him, so i can't do anything against him. But, I know a jutsu you could use to render his mirrors useless. All of them. I invented it for you, remember?"

Understanding flashed across the boy's face, replaced briefly by pain as Sasuke pulled a couple of needles out of his leg, and then by fear. "But that jutsu affects everything. It'll hit you too. And it'll be worse than normally, because most of your body is wet from holding up that shield."

Kasumi nodded. "I'll be fine, it's meant only to incapacitate, remember? Besides, if I get hit badly because I'm wet, imagine what he'll feel being stuck inside a panel of frozen water."

Sasuke nodded and signaled that he's ready, prompting Kasumi to drop her shield. Haku braced himself as Sasuke formed a set of hand seals he'd never seen before.

Sasuke took a deep breath. "Raiton: Bakuhatsu Kaminari no Jutsu (3)!" he exclaimed, then held out his hand. A ball of highly compressed electricity formed in his open palm, and then spread over Sasuke's entire skin, before shooting off in every direction, even up, in a pulse-like pattern.

Kasumi screamed as the attack hit her and she dropped to the ground on all fours, panting and clearly weakened. When the electricity hit the mirrors, it caused them to crack and shatter, erasing the images of Haku from them in the process. The real Haku fell out of one mirror, also weak, but still standing. He quickly regained his bearings and looked at Sasuke, who stood protectively in front of Kasumi.

Haku sighed as he reached for another set of needles. "I must congratulate you on managing in destroying my mirrors. However, this is as far as you go."

And he threw the needles at Sasuke, who closed his eyes.

* * *

"Futon: Kyousei no Chikara Jutsu (4)!" Naruto yelled as he formed a set of hand seals. Zabuza groaned as sudden pressure in the air stopped him from moving.

"Kakashi-sensei, Zabuza's immobilized." Naruto yelled. "Finish this now!"

Kakashi nodded and electricity surrounded his hand. "Well, Zabuza, it seems you'll get to see my one original technique." Kakashi announced, dashing forward towards the swordsman. "Chidori!"

The nuke-nin died instantly when Kakashi's hand pierced his torso all the way through.

* * *

_Thunk._

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, which immediately widened.

Kasumi stood in front of him shakily, the senbon needles that were meant for him now stuck in her instead. Even as he watched, she fell to her knees and coughed up blood.

Sasuke knelt down next to her, terrified. "Kasumi?"

The girl smiled weakly. "Hey, Sasuke…you…you're ok…"

Sasuke stared at her for a moment, trying to find the right words.

"But…why?" he finally managed out.

Kasumi laughed softly, a trickle of blood running from the corner of her lip. "Sasuke…you can't die here…not until you kill him…you'll have to do it without me though…"

Darkness crept into the edges of Kasumi's vision, but she pressed on.

"For what it's worth…I love you, Sasuke…and now I'll get to see Mum…and Dad…I'll see you again some day…"

Kasumi choked out one last sentence. "It's too bad…I never got to help your dreams…or be a Jonin…"

Kasumi Senju smiled and closed her eyes.

* * *

"…"

"…"

"She…"

"She loved me…"

"She loved me. _She. Loved. Me."_

Sasuke stood up and glared at Haku. "She loved me. And now she's dead. Just like all the others." Sasuke's gaze dropped back to Kasumi's body. "Just like everyone…everyone I care for…"

Haku quickly put two and two together. "She was the first comrade you ever saw die, wasn't she?"

Sasuke nodded. "She…she's gone…just like my clan…they all die in front of me and I can never do anything about it…

Sasuke felt something in his eyes shift. He picked up a fragment of one of Haku's mirrors and checked his reflection. The shuriken shape seemed familiar, and he gasped as the resemblance became apparent. Those eyes…

Those eyes were what Itachi used that night to make him relive the massacre. Maybe…maybe if he used the same thing on Haku…maybe it'd be all over then.

One word sprang to Sasuke's mind as he looked at Haku with his Mangekyo Sharingan. "Tsukuyomi."

Haku's world went black.

* * *

Haku stared around the red and black world, powerless to do anything because he was tied to a cross.

"In this world I control space and time." Sasuke said. "I can do anything to you in here. Here's what will happen: first I'll show you what happened to me and my clan, and maybe you'll understand why Kasumi means so much to me. Then I'll make you relive your worst nightmare for the next 72 hours."

After a brief amount of contemplation, Sasuke smirked evilly. "On second thought, it'll just be the torture."

In the real world, Sasuke wiped blood from his right eye and looked at Haku's fainted form. "At least this is over." He took out a kunai and walked over to Haku.

"I am an avenger." Sasuke stated calmly. "I'll never be able to kill Itachi and avenge my clan if I don't kill you and avenge Kasumi." With these words Sasuke stabbed Haku through the heart.

* * *

Team 7 and Tazuna were surprised by what they saw.

Sasuke was sitting on the ground, staring blankly ahead with unfocused eyes. Unconsciously, he was holding Kasumi close to him. A few meters away lay the body of the one the group knew as Haku.

"She's gone." Sasuke muttered tonelessly, carefully pulling out the needles from Kasumi's body. "She's really gone."

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." A voice came from the thinning mist.

The haze finally cleared to reveal…a short person.

"Demon of the Mist, yeah right." Gato scoffed, nudging Zabuza's corpse with his foot. "More like a tiny pathetic swordsman if you ask me."

Kakashi observed the man and his group of thugs carefully. "So you're Gato."

Sasuke stood up, his eyes hidden by his hair. "You're Gato? The man who sent Zabuza and Haku after Tazuna?"

Gato smirked. "What's it to you, kid?"

Sasuke sneered. "I figured you'd be taller. Much taller. But you're just a pathetic little man."

Gato scowled. "I'll have you punished for your insolence." He turned to his goons. "I'll pay double to whoever kills the dark brat."

The goons cheered and moved forward, only to be stopped by Sasuke's sinister tone.

"You know, there's this one technique in my clan." Sasuke started. "It's hard to obtain, and few in history have known it. Only two, in fact." Sasuke looked up with his evolved Sharingan. "But you sent Zabuza after us. You're the reason my girlfriend's dead. You fulfilled the last requirement I needed to learn that technique."

"Enough of this." Gato snarled. "Get them!"

"Say hello to the third person to know this move." Sasuke yelled, as a drop of blood fell from his left eye. "Amaterasu!"

Somehow, Sasuke managed to direct the flames to incinerate all of the thugs, while keeping Gato himself relatively unharmed. Said man stared in horror as all of his followers were reduced to ashes in seconds, and cowered even more when the Uchiha began to approach him.

"No!" Gato yelled, terrified. "Stay away from me. I'll give you anything! Money! Power! Women! Whatever you want! Just don't kill me!"

To his relief, Sasuke stopped, but his next words shattered Gato's hope for survival. "Money? I'm the last of a wealthy clan. I don't need money. Power? You saw my power a few seconds ago. I highly doubt you can do more than that with just a glance and a word. As for women…I want one. But you caused her death!" Sasuke yelled the last part. "Now it's your turn!"

The kunai Sasuke threw pierced the man in several places, and the already dead man flew off the bridge from the impact.

Sasuke walked over slowly back to the group. "I guess you're free to finish the bridge now, Tazuna-san."

"I'll say." Kasumi added from her sitting position. Everyone stared at her in shock.

Kasumi looked around the faces made at her. "What?"

Sasuke shook his head. "We thought you died."

"Tell me about it." Kasumi groaned, getting shakily to her feet. "I can barely stand up." Looking around at their questioning face she sighed. "Remember when Haku put Zabuza in a near-death state to rescue him?"

Comprehension dawned on the group.

Kasumi smiled. "Yeah, that's what he did to me too." She looked around. "I take it Zabuza, Haku, and Gato are dead?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yeah, and now we get to simply finish the bridge."

Naruto stared at Zabuza and Haku for a moment. "I think I have an idea. I just found my fourth and fifth Rin'negan vessels."

Sakura looked at Zabuza doubtfully. "Naruto, he has a big hole in his chest. I don't think that'll work."

Naruto laughed. "Sakura-chan, the reanimation process fixes all damage and restores physical characteristics to the used body. The Shodaime and Nidaime were almost completely decayed when I got them and yet here they are, completely unscarred and ready to kick ass." Naruto walked over to the two bodies and put them in a containment scroll. "There we go. I'll set them up when we're back in Konoha."

An arrow landed harmlessly next to Kakashi. "Aw, man." Inari whined. "We're too late, they finished already." The army behind him sighed and lowered their weapons.

"Ok!" Naruto yelled. "We got rid of Gato and the bridge is almost finished! It's time to party!"

The group burst into cheers.

* * *

Naruto, Kasumi, and Sakura waved to the villagers as they headed back over the now finished bridge. "So long, you guys. It's been great. We'll come back sometime!"

The villagers cheered and waved after the group as they slowly disappeared into the distance.

"I just realized." Tazuna commented. "We never gave the bridge a name. I say we call it the Great Sake Bridge!"

"NO!" came in unison from the gathered people.

"Well, all of them did something for us." Tsunami started thinking. "Kasumi helped defeat Haku, Sasuke got rid of Gato for us, and Naruto inspired Inari and by proxy all of us to take matters into our own hands. I vote we call it the Great Celestial Bridge."

Inari smiled. "I second that."

* * *

Naruto perked up as soon as the gates of Konoha appeared in sight. "Yay! Ichiraku Ramen, here I come!"

And he disappeared in a flash of yellow.

Kakashi sighed. "We just finished an A-rank mission, killed over a hundred people in total, and almost lost a teammate." He stated, amused. "Good to see he hasn't changed at all."

Kasumi laughed. "Well, we'll see ya later, sensei. We'd better go after him before he gets in trouble."

Sasuke and Kasumi vanished in silver and red flashes.

Sakura screamed and pulled out a clump of hair. "I hate this!"

Kakashi just smiled.

_From the data logs of Kasumi Senju:_

_Zabuza Momochi_

_Rank: A-rank._

_Position: Nuke-nin, ex-member of Kiri's Seven Swordsmen.._

_Aliases: Demon of the Mist._

_Relationship: Enemy._

_Elemental Affinity: Water._

_Basic info: Prior to his defection from Kirigakure, Zabuza Momochi had the third seat in the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, meaning that he was the third most powerful of them. He ran away from Kiri after a failed attempt to assassinate the Fourth Mizukage, who had orchestrated the Bloodline Purges. On the run, Zabuza met one of the survivors of those purges, Haku, and offered to take care of him in exchange for his powers._

_Notes: As a nuke-nin, Zabuza traveled from place to place, doing odd jobs for various people and killing off other nuke-nin for bounties. Zabuza and Haku eventually died performing a job for Gato, during which they fought and lost against the Celestials and Kakashi Hatake, who had been hired to protect Gato's target. After their deaths, Naruto Uzumaki used Zabuza and Haku's bodies as the fourth and fifth vessels for his Rin'negan._

Translations/explanations:

1. Hyoton: Makyou Hyoushou no Jutsu – Ice Style: Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors Technique.

2. Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu – Fire Style: Grand Fireball Technique.

3. Raiton: Bakuhatsu Kaminari no Jutsu – Lightning Style: Explosive Lightning Technique.

4. Futon: Kyousei no Chikara Jutsu – Wind Style: Immobilizing Force Technique.

Author's note: Well, the Wave Mission is now over, and both Naruto and Sasuke got stronger. I gave Sasuke the Mangekyo because he's technically the weakest of the Celestials, and I figured I'd bridge the gap between him and his teammates.

Next time on "The Shadows See All": Let the Chunin Exams begin!


	18. Let the Chunin Exams Begin

Author's note: Italics are thoughts/notes, scene transitions, and the bio entry from Kasumi's book.

I'm planning to rewrite chapter 14, the bell test, as many readers have expressed dissatisfaction with it. Expect the rewrite in about a week. I'll notify you all via author's note when I've done that.

I'd like to thank everybody who favorited my story or made an alert to it. You guys are awesome!

Ages: Kasumi – 13, Naruto – 13, Sasuke – 13, Sakura – 13. (Forgot to change, sorry.)

Prepare yourself, Leaf Village…Chapter 17!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. I only own the OC Kasumi Senju.

I also do not own Naruto Abridged or any of the awesome jokes in there.

Chapter 17: Let the Chunin Exams Begin!

_Minutes later:_

Sarutobi peered over his desk at Team 7. "So you're saying that the mission was actually a disguised A-rank? And you guys still completed it? I'm impressed."

Kasumi smiled. "We didn't just finish it, Hokage-sama. We killed Zabuza of the Hidden Mist and his partner Haku, as well as Gato himself."

Sakura scoffed. "We? You didn't kill any of them. You passed out from a few needles, if memory serves me right."

Kasumi scowled. "Oh, yeah? Well, if memory serves _me _right, you just stood there and peed your pants every time you heard something."

The Hokage sweatdropped. "Anyway, for your roles in this mission, Sasuke, Kasumi, and Naruto, I'm awarding you a field promotion to Chunin, effective immediately."

Sakura frowned at that. "Why not me, Hokage-sama? I was part of the mission too."

"Kasumi's right." Kakashi interjected. "You just protected the client, while they did all of the fighting."

Sarutobi nodded. "Besides, have you seen their mission record? That alone is a reason to promote them to Chunin, hell, even Jonin."

Sakura frowned more. "Their mission record? We're on the same team. Team 7."

The Hokage shook his head. "I'm talking about their mission record as Celestials. 13 A-rank, 29 B-rank, and 57 C-rank missions."

Sakura scowled, but didn't say anything more. The Sandaime sighed.

"Look, they were easily at Jonin level when they graduated the Academy. All that they had to do to become Chunin was reach Genin level and do one C-rank or higher mission. It was just a formality. Now if you'd kindly leave, I need to talk to these three alone."

Kakashi nodded and led Sakura out the door.

"Now, as you know, the Chunin exams would be the normal way of you three getting promoted. However, the Council doesn't like Naruto much, so they'd oppose me every step of the way. This way, I can do it easily and they can't do anything about it."

The Hokage smiled. "Now, for your first job as Chunin, I have something special in mind." He leaned forward and started laughing. "Something very, very special."

Kasumi shivered. "Why did I get a sudden sense of foreboding?"

* * *

"Keep them coming, Teuchi-san." Naruto exclaimed happily. Next to him, Kasumi was staring at nine lifted fingers in disbelief.

Sasuke laughed. "That expression never ceases to amuse me."

Naruto suddenly stopped inhaling ramen and stared at something off to his right. Following his gaze, Sasuke, Sakura and Kasumi looked at…what appeared to be a square rock with eye-holes.

Naruto sighed. "I know you're there, Konohamaru. Come out here."

The 'rock' exploded.

"I told you. You used too much gunpowder and no paint." A small girl coughed, as Team 7 observed the three distinctly charred kids.

Konohamaru perked up and jumped to his feet. "I knew you'd see through that disguise. That's why you're our Boss."

He motioned to the other two, who did a weird dance.

"I'm the sexiest kunoichi in the Academy!" The girl exclaimed. "I'm Moegi."

"I'm Udon, and I like math." The boy stated tonelessly.

"And I'm Konohamaru." The Hokage's grandson added. "And together we're…the Konohamaru Corps. You better know it."

Naruto sweat-dropped. "It's 'Believe it'. And didn't I get rid of you several months ago?"

_Flashback:_

_The Sandaime sighed, looking through Naruto's Ninja ID photos._

"_Naruto." The man started. "You made a weird face in every one of these photos." He lifted one photo up. "Except for this one. In this one, you stole my hat."_

_Sarutobi sighed again. "Retake them."_

"_But…" Naruto's protest was cut off when a young boy ran into the room._

"_Ha!" The kid yelled. "Today's the day I defeat you, old man!"_

_Naruto started laughing when the kid tripped over his scarf and fell flat on his face._

_The boy jumped up and glared at Naruto. "You tripped me, didn't you? You'll pay for that!"_

_Naruto stopped laughing and lifted the boy by the scarf. "You tripped over your own feet, dumbass. Don't blame others for your clumsiness."_

_A man with black sunglasses rushed into the room and scowled when he saw Naruto bully the kid._

"_Unhand the Honorable Grandson at once." The man shouted. "You are not worthy to lay a hand on him."_

_Konohamaru smirked at the blond. "That's right. I'm the Hokage's grandson and that means you can't touch me."_

_Naruto sneered and hit the boy's head, sending him crashing to the floor. Ebisu winced._

"_Big deal, kid. My father is way more awesome than the old man."_

_Konohamaru and Ebisu snorted. "Oh yeah?"_

"_Yeah." Naruto smiled. "He's the Fourth Hokage." He laughed at the stunned look on Konohamaru's face. "Even your Grandpa calls him the greatest Hokage ever."_

"_Naruto." The Hokage admonished. "You shouldn't go shouting your heritage to everybody you see."_

"_And why not, Old Man?" Naruto challenged. "I can protect myself from Dad's enemies, I have Mum, Sasuke and Kasumi to help me if I need it and it would only improve my life here."_

_The Sandaime tilted his pipe towards Naruto. "Hate to say it, but you raised a few valid points there. All right, at the next Chunin exams held here I'll announce your heritage to the village." _

_Naruto nodded and looked down at Konohamaru. "Like I said, kid. I don't care if you're the Hokage's grandmother." He bopped him on the head, sending him to the floor again, much to Sarutobi's amusement._

"_You think this is funny, jiisan?" Naruto challenged. "Take this! Oiroke no Jutsu!"_

_In a puff of smoke, a naked blond girl with wisps of smoke covering her private parts appeared. Ebisu took one look and flew backwards from a massive nosebleed. The Sandaime, on the other hand, stayed strong despite the red liquid leaking from his own nose._

'_Naruto' smiled cutely and added the finisher. "I kissed Kasumi several times in this form."_

_The Hokage joined Ebisu in bliss as soon as the mental image formed in his head. Naruto dispelled the jutsu and left the office, laughing._

_Konohamaru looked over the desk where his grandfather was currently unconscious in a puddle of blood with a huge grin on his face. _

"_Wicked." The boy muttered and ran out in search of Naruto._

_End flashback._

Konohamaru looked at Kasumi. "Hey Boss, is that your girlfriend?"

Kasumi giggled and snuggled into Sasuke. "Nice try, Konohamaru, but I'm dating this guy."

Konohamaru sighed. "Too bad, you're pretty. A good match for Boss. Not like her." he turned to Sakura. "I mean, look at that huge forehead. And what's with the pink hair? There's no way that's natural."

Sasuke and Kasumi sighed when Sakura got a murderous look on her face.

Naruto frowned. "Uh, Konohamaru? I'd start running."

The three kids fled in terror with a pissed Sakura right behind them.

Kasumi motioned to the dust trail left behind. "You'd better go after them, Naruto."

The couple watched as Naruto chased after Sakura to stop her from committing possible murder.

Sasuke sighed. "That temper will really get her killed someday."

* * *

Moegi glanced back in fear. "Faster, Konohamaru. She's gaining on us." Konohamaru sped ahead and rounded a corner.

All movement ceased when Sarutobi's grandson crashed into a black-clad Suna-nin and bounced off.

"That hurt, you punk!" The boy exclaimed angrily, picking Konohamaru up with one hand.

Sakura ran up, panting. "Please, let him go. We were just fooling around."

The weird boy growled. "No way. Little shits like that need to be taught manners."

A tri-pronged kunai landed in front of the boy and he found himself dropping Konohamaru and falling back when Naruto appeared in a flash of light and sent an uppercut to his chin.

"It is unwise to threaten the grandson of our Sandaime Hokage." Naruto stated with a blank expression. "You'd do well not to cause trouble. Sakura, take Konohamaru and stay back."

Sakura, still shaken, nodded and pulled Konohamaru a safe distance away, where they could still hear what's being said.

The blond girl next to the black-covered idiot sighed. "I told you you'd get us in trouble, Kankuro."

Kankuro straightened up and glared at Naruto. "More dumb Leaf nin? I'll take care of you quickly."

The blond girl noticed Naruto's Chunin vest and sighed. _This won't end well._

Kankuro reached for the bundle on his back and placed in on the ground in front of him.

The girl stared at him. "You're going to use that? Here? Kankuro, this guy's a Chunin; he'll kick your ass. Also, what if _he_ finds out?"

Kankuro sneered. "_He's _not here right now, Temari. Plus, I bet this kid lucked out at becoming a Chunin. He'll be no trouble."

A second tri-pronged kunai, this one with a silver mark, flew at Kankuro and landed just behind him.

"Same trick, huh?" Kankuro sneered and braced himself. "I'm on to…" he trailed off when Naruto didn't move, yet he felt a kunai at his throat.

"One wrong move and I'll kill you where you stand." A female voice announced coldly from behind Kankuro. "Starting a fight with higher ranked Shinobi in our village will get you in massive trouble even if you are here for the Chunin exams."

Kankuro slowly lowered his hands and secured his bandaged bundle on his back again. The knife vanished from his throat. Kankuro turned to his attacker and froze.

Before him stood a beautiful white-haired girl, staring at him with soft gray eyes and a mocking smile. He took in the violet trench coat she was wearing, the twelve scrolls around her headband, used as a belt, and the way her front bangs flew lightly in a wind that came out of nowhere.

The girl sighed. "Naruto, stop that."

Naruto pouted. "Aw, come on, Kasumi-chan, using wind to make things seem dramatic is my specialty."

Temari sweatdropped. _He has such an advanced wind chakra control and he uses it for something like that?_

Kankuro frowned and glared at Naruto. "Why do you call her 'chan'? Are you two dating?" he asked with barely hidden jealousy.

A chuckle came from a nearby tree and the group looked up at Sasuke, who was sitting there and tossing a rock from hand to hand. "Now, Kasumi, what have I told you about attracting a fan base?"

Kasumi sighed. "Damn freaking fan boys."

Sasuke laughed. "Hi everyone, I'm Sasuke Uchiha." He pointed to Kasumi and Naruto. "That's Kasumi Senju, last of the Senju clan and my girlfriend." Kankuro growled. "And that's Naruto Uzumaki, son of our awesome Fourth Hokage."

"Dammit, Naruto!" came from the Hokage tower.

"That was Sasuke!" Naruto yelled back. An old man's quiet apology was heard.

Sasuke looked at Kankuro and scowled. "What are you glaring at, cat-boy? I'm dating her." He turned to Temari. "And what are you jealous of Naruto for?"

Temari frowned. "His wind manipulation. It's better than mine."

Sasuke scoffed. "Well, of course. He's a Chunin; he's supposed to be better than a Genin."

He turned back to Kankuro. "Get out of here, you two. And take that fool from the tree with you. You'll be late for the exams."

A redhead appeared in a swirl of sand. "Temari, Kankuro, these guys are strong." He pointed at Sasuke. "Mother wants to fight him." He pointed at Naruto. "Mother is excited about him." Then he turned to Kasumi. "And Mother is afraid of her. Defeating them will prove my existence. But not now. Let's go."

"Wait." Sakura called. "We don't know your name."

The boy stopped at looked at her. "I'm Gaara. Mother says you suck. Goodbye."

Team 7 watched them leave, then Sasuke turned to Kasumi. "Don't you have somewhere to go?"

Kasumi blinked. "Oh, right. See you guys later." She said and sped off.

* * *

Kasumi stood by the stairs on the second floor of the Academy. Standing before her eyes was a large crowd of Chunin hopefuls yelling and trying to push past younger versions of Izumo and Kotetsu.

Kasumi sighed. _Seriously? One flight of stairs and they all think they're on the third floor. Genjutsu is supposed to fool senses, not brainpower._

The two frowned when they saw her. Izumo mouthed "You're late." Kasumi sighed and nodded.

The Senju heir watched as a Genin with huge eyebrows and in a green suit attempted a kick at Izumo and got tossed away. She sighed and cast an invisibility Genjutsu over herself, hoping to remain undetected.

The air shimmered when she passed through the Genjutsu covering the stairs to the third floor. Two sets of Byakugan eyes followed the girl as she disappeared.

Neji smirked. "Drop the Genjutsu. We know this isn't the third floor."

Kotetsu sighed and released the illusion, revealing an empty room behind them and the stairs leading up behind all the assembled Genin.

* * *

Upon seeing a mop of dark hair, Ino squealed and latched on to the boy. "Sasuke-kun, I missed you."

Neji scowled. "Release me at once, weakling."

Leaning against the wall next to them, Kasumi sighed. "Sasuke's not coming. We're not taking the exams."

Ino scowled. "Then why are you here?"

"I came to watch you guys." Kasumi shrugged. "Nothing else to do. Oh look, here's Kiba's team."

"Yo guys, what's up?" Kiba yelled in greeting. "Looks like Team Prodigy isn't taking the exams. That means we might become Chunin before them."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Kasumi smirked. "I'm a Chunin already."

"What? How is that even possible?" Ino shrieked. Shikamaru removed his earplugs and sighed.

"I believe there is such a thing as a field promotion." Shino deadpanned. "Perhaps you've heard of it?"

A guy with silver hair and glasses chose that moment to walk up to them. "You guys are making too much noise. You're attracting attention."

Kiba glanced at the Genin. "And who are you?"

"Kabuto Yakushi." The boy smiled. "I'm a Leaf Genin like all of you." He looked at Kasumi. "Well, almost all of you."

"I assume you have a purpose for coming over here, Kabuto-san." Shino stated.

Kabuto nodded. "Right. I have some advice for you all. First off, this exam is hard. Very hard. I failed it seven times already."

Ino smirked. "So you suck?"

Kabuto shook his head in exasperation. "This coming from a pathetic fangirl."

"Anyway, I have cards with information on anyone in this room." He continued, ignoring Ino's screams of anger. "I can tell you names, ages, abilities, whatever you want."

He pointed to three Genin with musical notes on their headbands. "For example, these guys are from Otogakure, a new village that formed in mysterious circumstances. Not much is known about their abilities, but they probably use sound-based attacks."

Kiba grinned. "Do you have cards about…" he looked around and pointed at Gaara and Lee. "These two?"

Ino butted in. "Do you have Sasuke-kun, Naruto Uzumaki, and Kasumi Senju?"

Kabuto flipped through his cards, finally removing one. "Let's see, that is…Gaara of the Desert." He pointed to the redhead. "He's from Sunagakure. Teammates are his brother Kankuro and his sister Temari. Mission record is 42 D-rank, 37 C-rank, and 2 B-rank missions. He has unparalleled control over sand, and always carries some in the gourd on his back. He apparently returned unscathed from every mission he's been on."

Kabuto flipped a card. "Next up is Rock Lee from Konoha. His teammates are Neji Hyuuga and Tenten. He's the reported dead-last of his year due to an inability to mold chakra. Because of that, his Ninjutsu and Genjutsu are non-existent, but his Taijutsu is the highest out of all the Genin. Missions include 41 D-rank and 19 C-rank missions."

Kabuto picked up another card. "Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha. Reported dead-last of his year as well, but that's because he rarely showed up. His Ninjutsu is off the charts, Taijutsu is medium, and he has no aptitude for Genjutsu. His Rin'negan bloodline lets him establish a part of his consciousness in dead bodies, reviving them under his control. That is permanent and can only be done six times. He is one of the group of Academy prodigies known as the Celestials, where his codename is Sun."

He lifted up a different card. "Sasuke Uchiha, also of Konoha. Rookie of the Year of his class. Medium Ninjutsu, high Taijutsu, and low Genjutsu, but better than Naruto's. Possesses the Sharingan. He is known in the Celestials as Star."

Kabuto smiled and lifted up the last card. "Kasumi Senju, Chunin of Konoha. Kunoichi of the Year in her class. High Ninjutsu, amazing Genjutsu, but no Taijutsu skills. Possesses a bloodline that lets her control water, and has a high level of proficiency with the Raijin, which was formerly wielded by the Nidaime Hokage, her great-granduncle. She's known as Moon of the Celestials."

"So that's it." Kabuto smiled. "The Celestials aren't in the exam, so the most dangerous kid here is that Gaara person. Stay away from him and you should do fine."

Kabuto noticed the Sound-nin charge at him and dodged a punch from the bandaged one, smirking. His eyes widened, however, as his glasses cracked and he threw up.

"Put this in your cards." The second male Sound-nin stated arrogantly. "The Sound will trounce everyone here and become Chunin!"

Kasumi frowned at the Sound-nin. "You three! Do that again and I'll make sure you're disqualified!"

The Sound girl sneered. "Oh yeah, little girl? What are you gonna do about it, go cry to mummy?"

Kasumi smirked and jumped to the front of the room, where a crowd of Chunin was already standing.

"Attention, everyone!" Kasumi shouted, silencing the room. "My name is Kasumi Senju and I'll be overseeing the first exam!"

Kasumi sneered. "And that, _little girl, _is what I'll do about it."

The two Sound boys glared at their teammate.

_From the data logs of Kasumi Senju:_

_Konohamaru Sarutobi_

_Rank: C-rank._

_Position: Genin._

_Aliases: Honorable Grandson._

_Relationship: Other – Sandaime's Grandson._

_Elemental Affinity: Earth._

_Basic info: Konohamaru was named in honor of the Hidden Leaf Village. He was tutored by Ebisu to become the best possible candidate for future Hokage, but the teachings proved hopelessly ineffective. Konohamaru became entranced by Naruto Uzumaki when he used his own creation, the Oiroke no Jutsu, to knock out both the Sandaime and Ebisu by overloading their "pervert senses". Upon seeing this, Konohamaru made Naruto his new, favorite teacher and rival, and later took to calling him "Boss"._

_Notes: Konohamaru has made two good friends in the Academy, Moegi and Udon, and shared his high opinion of Naruto with them. The three then decided to form the "Konohamaru Corps" and followed Naruto for most of the time under a disguise of a square rock with eyeholes, hoping to either see him do something cool or learn something from him. Konohamaru despises being known by his last name or through his grandfather, and much like Sasuke Uchiha, seeks to be known for something he'd done himself. It is a well-known fact that Naruto sees Konohamaru as a little brother, as he has agreed to teach the boy the Hiraishin and promised to teach him the Rasengan as soon as he learns it himself._

Next time on "The Shadows See All": Welcome to the Forest of Death!


	19. Kasumi's Test

Author's note: Italics are thoughts/notes, scene transitions, flashbacks, and the bio entry from Kasumi's book.

I have rewritten chapter 14 "The Bell Test"! It's much better now and the fight with Kakashi is longer! Go and read it if you haven't yet.

I'd like to thank everybody who favorited my story or made an alert to it. You guys are awesome!

Special thanks to AoiTori10, saveme57, and Ninja Trio's Best for reviewing. You rock!

* * *

Ages: Kasumi – 13, Naruto – 13, Sasuke – 13, Sakura – 13.

Prepare yourself, Leaf Village…Chapter 18!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. I only own the OC Kasumi Senju.

I also do not own Naruto Abridged or any of the awesome jokes in there.

Chapter 18: Welcome to the Forest of Death!

* * *

Kasumi raised a hand and the room fell silent. "Ok, everyone, the tests are now being passed out. There are ten questions to this test. You start out with ten points and you lose a point for every question you get wrong. If I or one of the Chuunin watching catches you cheating you lose two of your points. If you get caught five times and lose all of your points, you and your team will fail. Any questions?"

A nameless Kusa Genin raised his hand. "This test has only nine questions."

Kasumi smirked. "The tenth question will be given to you at the end of the test. Any other questions?" Getting no response she continued. "You have one hour. Begin!"

Immediately the sounds of scribbling answers filled the room.

* * *

_Something's weird about this test._ Kiba thought, staring at his blank sheet. _These questions are way too hard for Genin. There's no way anyone here can answers those, except maybe that Kabuto guy. And why do we only lose two points for cheating? In the Academy, cheating equaled instant fail. Unless...they WANT us to cheat._

Kiba smirked. "Help me out, Akamaru."

Kasumi gave a small smile as she watched the Chuunin hopefuls. She saw Akamaru looking around the room and barking quietly, Tenten rigging mirrors on the room ceiling, Hinata's eyes bulging, and she could swear she saw insects flying around at one point.

The other examiners went on alert when Kasumi suddenly slumped, then relaxed when she looked up again a moment later.

"Nice try." Kasumi commented. "I don't know the answers. You lose two points, Yamanaka." Ino scowled.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Kankuro said a few minutes later, standing up. "Can I be excused?"

An examiner seemed almost too eager to help out. "I'll go make sure he's not cheating."

Kasumi nodded and the two headed out.

A few meters away from the room, Kankuro smirked. "Now tell me all the answers you've seen." He commanded the examiner puppet.

_Several minutes later:_

"Alright, it's time for the tenth question to be given to you." Kasumi announced. "This is an all-or-nothing question. If you get it right, you will pass the exam. However, if you get it wrong, you and your team will fail and will never be allowed to participate in the Chuunin exams ever again."

Kankuro chose that moment to re-enter the exam room. Kasumi smirked.

"Are you done playing with your dolls?" She questioned mockingly. Kankuro barely managed to hide his surprise.

Kasumi continued. "Getting this question right will automatically make you pass my test. However, if you choose not to take it, you fail now and have to try again in six months."

Ino shot up. "Why would we want to not take it then?"

Kasumi smirked. "Because if you choose to take it and you get it wrong... then you fail and will be banned from future exams forever!"

The girl gave a sadistic grin. "So, who's feeling lucky?"

Kasumi giggled quietly as a few more teams left.

Looking around the room, she saw eighty Chunin hopefuls remaining. "Alright, I don't think anyone else is leaving. For those of you still here... you all pass!"

Kiba jumped up. "What the hell?"

Smiling at the Inuzuka's confusion, Kasumi chose to elaborate. "You see, as a Chunin, you'll often have a mission that could very well mean your or your teammates' deaths. Now the question is, if you take the mission and find yourself in a risky situation, do you risk your life for success, or do you retreat and save your life, but at the cost of failure and disgrace?"

No one had the answer to that.

"You should always risk your life, especially if the village safety is at stake." Kasumi announced, lifting her arms and letting the sleeves fall back. Everyone cringed in horror at the large amount of scars of various length littering the Senju's arms. "The enemy will jump at any chance to capture you if they can. Should you get captured and interrogated, you tell the enemy nothing! The secrets of your villages are more important than your own lives! It's harsh, but that's the truth of the Shinobi world. By risking everything on the tenth question, instead of playing it safe and deciding to try again next time, you all proved that you have what it takes to be Chunin. That's why everyone here passed."

Kasumi lowered her arms. "I was lucky. The man who captured me on my mission was inexperienced and clearly didn't know what he was doing. I doubt he had any real torture training. He must have been a Genin with little field experience. Kind of like you guys."

* * *

_Flashback:_

"_Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!" Sasuke exclaimed, as he and Naruto sped through a dense forest. "How could this have happened? How did a group of some rookies get the drop on us AND capture Kasumi at that?"_

_Naruto frowned when Sasuke came to a sudden stop. "It's my fault." The Uzumaki heard the boy mutter. "What's the point of the Sharingan if I can't even spot a relatively poorly constructed ambush site?"_

_Naruto sighed and slapped the Uchiha across the face. "Pull yourself together, dammit!" His voice softened. "No one's blaming you, moron. Kasumi will be fine. After all, I doubt this bunch of newbies can do anything serious to her. Besides, we're about to go take them out. I will not have you babbling like some brainless cretin while we're rescuing her."_

_Having heard sense in his teammate's words, Sasuke gave a small smile. "Who says you can order me around? I'm your superior on this team, remember?"_

_Naruto smiled back. "Shut up and let's move, bastard._

_One of the Ame shinobi scratched his head. "Ok, we captured the girl. Now what?"_

_The man's female teammate rubbed her chin in thought. "We should try to find out what she's doing here and how to fight against her teammates. Let's be honest, they're from the Leaf, and those tree-huggers are big on teamwork. We need an edge against them when they find us."_

_The other teammate nodded. "We should torture her to make her talk faster."_

_The other two paled. "But... none of us has any experience doing that."_

_The third guy sighed and took out a knife, handing it to the first shinobi. "It's easy. Just make her feel pain. Pain is the ultimate tongue-loosener."_

_The first guy knelt in front of a tied-up Kasumi and clumsily, but viciously tore her arm open. The Ame kunoichi blanched as Kasumi screamed in pain._

_The third person, however, nodded in approval. "Crude, but it should work. Keep at it."_

_The first man sighed and inflicted another cut on his captive's arm._

_About ten minutes alter, Sasuke and Naruto had crept up on the three Ame shinobi. Sasuke was getting increasingly furious at the sight of Kasumi's arms being soaked in blood._

"_Talk, dammit." What appeared to be the Ame leader growled. Sasuke saw red._

_Naruto, noticing his partner's expression, sighed. "They're all yours."_

_Sasuke needed no further encouragement, jumping in the midst of the Ame group, his fingers already blurring through hand seals."Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!"_

_The female suffered several burns and was knocked out instantly when a barrage of fireballs hit her. Sasuke didn't even look at the results of his jutsu, already facing off against the man with the knife._

"_Fight, dammit!" The leader yelled. "You really wanna lose to a punk like that?"_

"_You should watch what you say." A quiet voice whispered from behind him. "My friend has quite a temper right now. Insult him and you'll end up dead."_

_A trickle of sweat ran down the man's face as he listened to the unknown assailant. By that time, Sasuke had dealt with the other person and was watching the proceedings with amusement._

_The man grunted as he leapt forward, out of Naruto's reach, and spun around. His eyes widened in shock as he beheld the four figures he was now facing. In front was a boy and him he could handle, but the other three..._

"_Impossible!" The man yelled. "You three should be dead!"_

"_Oh, we are." The man with white hair and blue armor smirked. "That doesn't stop us from influencing the world, though."_

_The man's eyes rolled up and he fell to the ground when Sasuke knocked him out from behind. "Tie them up." He instructed Naruto. "I'll look after Kasumi."_

_The blond nodded and commenced with his task while Sasuke carefully bandaged Kasumi's arms, then lifted the unconscious girl on his back._

"_Come on." He motioned towards Konoha's direction. "We're done here."_

_End flashback._

* * *

Kasumi gave a sinister smile as the Genin cheered. "Let's not forget that two among you Genin were actually Chunin, who knew all the answers." The two planted Chunin, meanwhile, stood up and gave mocking bows to the crowd, eliciting shock and surprise from them.

Kasumi smirked. _Wait till they get the second test. Speaking of which..._

A ball of black cloth burst through the window, unfurling itself and flinging kunai into four corners of the room. The stretched banner read "The Sexy and Awesome ( but taken) Sasuke Uchiha! Proctor of the Second exam!"

Kasumi scowled. "You're late." She deadpanned while the Genin observed the entry in surprise. Sasuke sighed.

"Sorry. First time I'm doing this. Took a while to get this thing set up."

Kasumi waved him off. "Whatever, Just take the kiddies for the second exam, will you?"

Sasuke laughed, before turning to the Genin. "Everyone, head to training ground 44. That's where the next test will be held."

A Kusa Genin raised her hand. "We don't know where that is."

Sasuke frowned. "Then follow someone who does, like one of the Leaf Genin. Dumbass."

Karin scowled, but nodded and followed a group of Leaf shinobi out of the room.

* * *

"This here is training ground 44, otherwise known as the Forest of Death." Sasuke started explaining. "This is also your home for the next five days."

Seeing the confused and apprehensive looks he was getting, Sasuke elaborated. "The second exam will take place in the forest. Each team will receive either a heaven scroll or an earth scroll. The objective of this exam is to retrieve the scroll you don't have from another team and make it to the tower in the middle of the forest with both scrolls. As you probably guessed, this means that at the most, only half of the teams here will pass this exam."

Sasuke looked around the gathered teams. "Any questions?" He smiled, seeing no one speak up.

"Alright then, line up by the tent for your scrolls." He motioned towards a tent where two Chunin were waiting to hand out scrolls. "Oh, and one last piece of advice."

Sasuke's face lit up with a sinister grin. "Don't die."

* * *

_From the data logs of Kasumi Senju:_

_Ibiki Morino_

_Rank: A-rank._

_Position: Jounin, Co-Head of T&I Division._

_Aliases: The Sadist (Bingo Book), Scarface (Naruto)._

_Relationship: Other – One of the three head interrogators._

_Elemental Affinity: Earth._

_Basic info: Ibiki Morino is Konoha's best and most experienced interrogator, as well as a Jounin and one of the three heads of Konoha's intelligence division. His methods include summoning a hollow metal container to suffocate his victims, or summoning a torture chamber, where the torture is wire-based. He has two long scars on the right side of his face, and several more scar and burn marks on top of his head, which he keeps hidden._

_Notes: Ibiki has a younger brother, who deserted Konoha after being an unwilling accomplice of Aoi Rokusho, who stole the Nidaime Hokage's Raijin. Ibiki got the scars and burns on his head after having unsuccessfully pursued Aoi after the theft. The brother, Idate, was last seen in Tea Country, while Aoi Rokusho was killed by Kazuki Tsukijin, who recovered the Raijin as a show of goodwill between Konoha and Kurogakure._

* * *

Author's note: Cameo appearance by Karin! How many of you saw that coming, huh? HUH?

Seriously though, I'm just glad to be back with this story. It certainly took a while.

Next time on "The Shadows See All": The Second Stage!


End file.
